What I Got For Christmas
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: A group of stories about what the boys of Seigaku get for Christmas. So far Oishi x Eiji, Fuji x Tezuka, Inui x Kaido, Momo x Ryoma, a special Fuji x Tezuka, Akutsu x Taka, and Kamio x Ibu is now complete.
1. Oishi and Eiji

(Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to us (sadly) It belong to Konomi Takeshi, a god in his own right.)

* * *

What I Got For Christmas Arc: Oishi and Eiji's Story.

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

"Nya! Oishi!"

Eiji ran over to his boyfriend, who was having a conversation with Tezuka. "Oishi, Oishi!"

Oishi looked up and smiled as he saw his love come running over. "Hey, Eiji," he said, hoping Tezuka didn't get upset over Eiji's energetic summons.

Nearly running Oishi over, Eiji grabbed his arm and grinning, said, "I have a Christmas present for you!" he said, beaming. "You're going to really like it Oishi!"

For week the acrobatic had trouble thinking of something the other would like. Besides tennis, their interests differed greatly. Only thanks to Fuji, was Eiji able to think of the perfect present for him.

Oishi smiled and looked at his love. "Oh? I remember you telling me you were having difficulty finding it. So what is it?" he asked softly.

Eiji grinned and put a finger to his lips. "Hi-mi-su" he said giggling. "You'll get it when you come to my house tonight!"

Oishi leaned in close and kissed his forehead softly. "Then let Tezuka and me finish this, and we'll talk about it later."

'Hoi Hoi!" Eiji turned to bounce away but a small smirk crossed his lips. Oh, Oishi was going to love his present...

Oishi's shoulders came up as he shrugged and a soft smile crossed his lips. "Who really knows? Yet knowing Eiji, it will be the last thing I think of and possibly the first thing Fuji could put in his head."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Tezuka said softly. "As much as I love him, Fuji and his ideas can be scary."

Oishi smiled softly before lightly putting a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too badly. He did decide on loving you, and that was a good idea... wasn't it?"

Tezuka smiled back. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"In any case, we should finish this line-up before I call it a day. Something tells me it's going to be a long night."

"Yes, there's not much left to do," Tezuka said getting serious. "We still need to put Echizen and Kaido into blocks. Now who we should put them against is another story..."

* * *

Oishi worried at his lower lip for all of about five seconds before stopping and knocking at Eiji's front door. With a slow sigh he smiled and waited for his lover to answer the door.

A few moments past before Eiji opened the door only enough for his face to show. "Oishi, you made it," he said with a smile.

Oishi's dark eyebrow rose up into his forehead as he looked at his lover. Oh, it was obvious that Eiji had gotten the idea from Fuji. "Yes. Can I come in?"

"Nya, not yet. Wait 5 minutes before coming in, okay? After you do, come up to my room." Eiji closed the door again and footsteps where heard going upstairs.

Oishi waited the full five minutes before finally letting himself inside. Shaking off the chill he had managed to collect, he headed up the stairs and to his lover's room. Once there, he opened the door and found himself standing there... speechless... stuck in the doorway frozen.

Laying spread out on the bed that was covered in white silk sheets and white pillows, was none other than Eiji, who was in contrast with the bed by being wrapped up in a red silk ribbon, it criscrossing over his chest and wrapped around his arms and legs, the ends then wrapped completely around Eiji's cock, where a big bow was then made, making the redhead look every bit like a wrapped Christmas present.

Eiji looked at Oishi and smiled, his eyes bright, his face flushed slightly, but more aroused than he had ever been before. "Merry Christmas Oishi..." he whispered.

Oishi felt his mouth go dry before he found the ability to move and slowly came over to his lover. With a slow smile beginning to creap up on his lips, his eyes roamed hungrily over Eiji's lithe body. "Oh yeah... this is most certainly the best present ever." He crawled up beside his lover, starting with a kiss at his lover's instep and his ankle, before beginning to kiss his way up the wrapped 'gift'.

"I though you would like it," Eiji murmured, his eyes staying on Oishi. "Fuji helped wrap me up. I hope you don't get angry with him later..."

Jealousy flashed through him hotly for a moment. Fuji had seem his lover naked! It was wrong! It wasn't right! It was... He stopped that train of throught and drew in a deep, calming breath. Fuji was taken... by none other than Tezuka. There was nothing that would pull the sadistic boy from their Buchou. Not even seeing Eiji naked.

"Well... I'll let it go. Just this once." That said, he bent down and went back to kissing his way over his body.

"Mmmm..." Eiji moaned softly, eyes fighting to close, but he wouldn't. He wanted to see everything Oishi did to him

He kissed a path up one leg to his hip. He then stopped and went back down to kiss his way up that one was well. He smiled as he reached his other hip. He avoided Eiji's cock and began to kiss up his chest.

"Nnnnh... Oishi..." Eiji whimpered, but didn't beg for him to stop. This was Eiji's Christmas present to Oishi, so Oishi could do what ever he wanted.

Once Oishi had ran his lips over every last inch of his lovers body that wasnt overed, he slowly reached down for the bow. Carefully, he teased it, beginning to undo it with extremely slow movements.

Eiji let out a soft cry, his lower half bucking slightly. The way Fuji had tied the bow, his cock was now sensitive like he never felt before, and just feeling the slightest movement of the silk over his skin was almost enough to drive him over the edge. "Oishi!"

"You aren't going to come before me, are you love?" he asked, even as he carefully removed the ribbon before reaching for the lube from Eiji's dresser drawer to begin to prepare his lover.

"N-no, I won't," Eiji gasped softly. "Oishi... y-you don't need to do that..."

Oishi raised an eyebrow and looked at his lover. "And why don't I need to do that?"

Face flushed, Eiji turned himself over and showed him. Being held inside him by ribbon wrapped around his thighs and hips, was a dildo, not nearly the size of Oishi, but was meant to stretch and prep him so the other wouldn't have to take the time to. "T-this is why..."

Oishi smiled softly. Undoing the ribbon, he slowly pulled out the dildo and pushed in four of his own fingers, which would make certain Eiji could take him without pain. With slow movements, he made certain his lover was ready, teasing him in the process.

"Ahh!" Eiji cried out loudly this time, unable to hold back. He pushed back against the fingers, his ass tightening slightly "Oishi!"

He nodded and slipped his fingers out. Stripping swiftly he coated his cock and settled himself behind his lover. "I know. I won't make you wait," he whispered. Those words said, he began to push inside, slowly rocking up into his hips until he was fully settled.

"Ahh..." Eiji's head fell back, his fingers gripping the white silken sheets. "Oishi... more... please..." he begged softly, looking back at his lover with blue eyes, darkened with need.

Oishi nodded and began to move in and out of his lover. He was slow at first, but as pleasured sounds fell from his lover's lips, he began to speed up, knowing it was safe. All the while, he bent over Eiji's back to nip along his shoulder's and the back of his neck.

Eiji's cries became louder and louder, the smacking of skin against skin obvious as Oishi's movements became faster and harder. "Oishi, I love you!" Eiji cried out, his back arching as he moved closer and closer to release. "I love you!"

He was panting heavily now, his thrusts faster and designed to hit his lovers bundle of nerves. All the while, he reached in front of them to begin to stroke his lover's length in time to the swift thrusts. "Time... to let go, Eiji. I love... you! Now cum for me!"

Eiji's scream of pleasure echoed through the room as he came hard all over the bed and Oishi's hand, his ass spasming over and over on his lover's cock. "NYAAA!"

He gasped out his pleasure, whimpering as he came, filling his lover's body as it milked his.

Eiji's head fell against the cool sheets, panting hard. "Oishi..." he murmured, looking at his lover and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled in return, coming to lay beside his lover. Surprisingly tired after the whole ordeal. "Merry Christmas, Eiji. I love you... and I loved your gift."

Eiji's snuggled against his boyfriend, still semi-wrapped in ribbon. "I'm glad. The ribbon was my idea. Fuji said I should give you me as your present, and I then said, "Well, if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need to be wrapped up!"

He smiled, holding him close. "I think it was a wonderful idea. The best gift I've ever gotten," he said, right before a yawn passed his lips.

Eiji smiled. "I'm going to have a hell of a time out doing myself next year then," he murmured, laying his head against Oishi and closing his eyes.

A deep rumbled reply was Oishi's only response.

* * *

"Oishi, are you alright?" Tezuka asked Oishi worriedly after his friend sneezed again.

He shook his head, sounding stuffed up when he spoke. "Eiji had me wait outside for five minutes before letting... ah... ah.. achoo!" He sniffled and went on. "In, so this is the result."

"If you don't mind me asking, what DID Eiji have planned for you?" Tezuka asked as he handed Oishi some tissues.

He accepted the tissues and blew his nose before replying. "Himself wrapped up in ribbon," he answered, before sneezing into the tissues.

Tezuka blinked before flushing slightly. "R-Ribbon?" he stuttered.

"Fuji helped." Sneeze. "From what I was told." He then coughed and sniffled. "Mostly his idea, except for the ribbon."

"Ah..." Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Those two are quite a pair when coming up with idea..."

"I heard they're planning your gift next," he remarked before sneezing.

Tezuka turned his head slightly, seeing Eiji and Fuji talking quietly. Eiji had a flush on his face, like he just had the best sex of his life, and Fuji had on a smirk as he quietly told Eiji his plans for Tezuka.

"...Shit..."

* * *

(Okay, so how did you all enjoy our Christmas fic? Don't worry Fuji/Tezu fans, you'll get your fix too, as that will be the second part to this series. If we get really good feedback, we might talk about doing fics for Momo/Ryoma and Inui/Kaido. Email us or do reviews, and thanks for reading!)

Story completed December 2, 2005


	2. Fuji and Tezuka

(Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to us. It belongs to the talented Konomi Takeshi)

* * *

What I Got For Christmas: Fuji and Tezuka's Story

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Two days had passed.

Two days and Tezuka was now more on edge then he ever had been before. He tried to act normally during practice, but the fact that Fuji had something up his sleeve was nerve-wracking. "Everyone, do 30 laps before hitting the showers! Freshman, finish picking up those balls! Regulars, remember to put on your weights!"

Fuji looked at Tezuka, a soft smile on his lips and eyes seemingly closed. He didn't take off with the rest of them, instead, he stopped beside Tezuka. "What's the matter buchou? You seem a little... edgy."

Tezuka jumped slightly. "Edgy, me?" he asked coolly, grabbing his racket. "What gave you that idea?"

Fuji raised a single eyebrow at those words. "It couldn't be the fact you jumped almost a foot in the air when I spoke to you, could it? Or the fact you ordered 30 laps when none of us deserve such treatment, especially with our weights on."

"I making everyone run laps because of the tournament coming up," Tezuka said as he walked to the lockers. "And you startled me, so of course I jumped."

Fuji shrugged and turned to go join the others on their laps. "Whatever you say, buchou."

Tezuka leaned against a wall and sighed. 'I know he has something planned... but what?'

After the laps and a quick shower, Fuji pulled on his school uniform and left the weights on underneath his pants. He then went looking for Eiji.

Eiji was outside sitting on a bench waiting for Oishi to lock up when he saw Fuji walking over and grinned. "Nya! Fuji!" He then frowned. "You don't look happy..."

He raised his eyebrow for the second time that day. What was it about Eiji that could see through that smile and closed eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"You aren't with Tezuka," Eiji pointed out. "and today was the day you were going to do... you know..."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking it over. But Tezuka seems so uptight and nervous lately, I think I should just save it for Christmas, or a little afterward, after all."

"NO!" Eiji stood up, looking angry, starting his friend. "You're going to do it today, exactly like you planned!"

Fuji's eyes opened wide as he stared at his friend. "And if Tezuka is just too upset and nervous to enjoy himself, then what is the point?"

"He's always like that! He'll relax once you start." Eiji grabbed Fuji's shoulders. "This isn't like you Fuji! You never let anything stop you from doing something!"

Fuji nodded. "I know. But something tells me he's more upset then normal."

"Then just ask him."

He sighed. "Fine. I will. Will you let me be on the subject?" he asked, even as he turned to go find Tezuka.

"Nya... Fuji..." Eiji watched his friend leave and sigh. When it came to Tezuka, Fuji was always afraid to do something wrong...

Fuji headed to the tennis office. Once he was there, he looked around until he found Tezuka's brown head among the desks. He walked over to him with a smile in place and eyes closed. "Tezuka-buchou, may I have a moment?"

"Why are you calling me buchou all of a sudden?" Tezuka asked, not looking up, sounding upset. "You never have before..."

He didn't miss his emotion behind his words and flinched, knowing he couldn't see him. "I didn't want to be disrespectful."

Tezuka threw his pencil down angrily and looked up. "Dammit, what do you have planned Syusuke? You've been walking around with a smirk the pass two days, and it's got me on edge." His shoulders slumped and he looked away. "I just... I never know what you're thinking..."

Fuji blinked, his eyes opening. Tezuka had been worried about what he had planned? Why? He looked at him with a soft, genuine smile crossing his lips. "Kunimitsu, if you wanna know, then come over tonight. My families gone to visit relatives so we'll be alone."

"Alone..." Tezuka wasn't sure, but if he didn't, he would never know.

"A-Alright."

Fuji frowned slightly. Tezuka was the only one who would see that from him. "I don't want you uncomfortable. I can just tell you, and then you can decide if you want to come."

"No, if you had wanted to tell me, you would have. I'll come home with you."

"Well, normally, one doesn't go around telling their loved one what they got them for Christmas, but if you really are worried about it, I'll tell you." His eyes were open and sincere. The only reason he hadn't told him was because it was his Christmas present.

Standing up and going to stand in front of him, Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek gently, smiling softly. "No, I'll wait. I guess after what I heard Oishi tell me what Eiji gave him... I'm a little nervous."

Fuji blinked. "Do you think... I would do the same for you?"

"Not sure, but what you did for Eiji, that's pretty tame..."

He smiled. "Eiji couldn't have handled more than that. Not to mention, I have nothing like that planned for you."

"Now I'm getting curious." Tezuka kissed his lover gently. "Shall we get going?"

He sighed softly, leaning into the kiss before nodding. "Sure. Come on. Your present awaits."

* * *

Stepping into the house and taking off his shoes, out of habit, Tezuka said, "Thank you for inviting me."

Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka's lips delicately before heading to his room. "Take a seat in the living room. I'll be right down."

Nodding, Tezuka went into the living room, and after taking off his coat and school jacket, sat on the couch. What did Fuji have planned? No... no he wasn't going to freak out about it again. Fuji wouldn't do something that would hurt him, so why worry?

Fuji smiled as he came down, eyes open, and handed Tezuka a small rectangle shaped item that was wrapped. (Note: Like a coupon book) He then took a seat beside him. "Merry Christmas, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka blinked, but proceeded to open it. "What is it?" he asked.

He smiled, settled in beside him. "It's a lover's coupon book. It's good for free things and other such goodies. All are available from me, whenever you want it. You just hand me the coupon, and I will do what it says." He smiled. He had spent a lot of time on it. There were such things as free home cooked meal and other simple ones to Good for one kiss of your choosing. His wildest one included sex wherever he wished it, whenever he wished. There was no expiration, which Eiji had insisted on.

"Thank you Syusuke..." Tezuka continued to look though the book until he stooped at one coupon. "Good for sex whenever you want..."

Fuji smirked. "You didn't think I was going to keep in totally innocent, did you?"

"No, I would have worried if you had." Tezuka said with a laugh before leaning over and kissing Fuji softly. "Thank you."

Fuji grinned and lightly bumped shoulders with him. "Not so worried now, are you?"

"No... but YOU should be," Tezuka said with a grin, already having ideas in his head.

He blinked, looking at his lover. "Why should I? I did make up the book, remember."

He blinked, looking at his lover. "Why should I? I did make up the book, remember."

Pulling out a coupon for a free apple pie, he handed it to Fuji, not saying anymore about what he said. "I'm calling in one of my pies now please," he said with a small smile.

Fuji smirked. "I knew you would do that. I baked one this morning." Standing up, he took the coupon and headed into the kitchen, where he had kept the pie warming in the oven.

Tezuka came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. "You know me too well..." he murmured.

He moaned softly at the touch and set the pie on the counter. "Of course. I have been watching you for a while, you know. Anything else?"

"Hmm... nope, I think the pie it enough for now." Grabbing the pie off the counter and two forks, Tezuka moved to the table.

Fuji laughed at his boyfriends actions and followed him. Maybe his gift wasn't such a bad idea after all. Tezuka seemed to like it and it seemed everything was going well so far.

Sitting down, Tezuka handed Fuji a fork. "Dig in," he said as he took a took a forkfull of pie and ate it. "Mmm..." he moaned softly. "I'm surprised I'm not fat, your pies are so good..."

Fuji smiled and took a piece for himself. "That's because I don't use sugar in them."

"Well, I don't know how you make them so good, but you do." Already having finished one piece, Tezuka went back for another.

Fuji smirked and took another bite. "That is my secret to know. If I told, then you'd just go to them for it. And I can't have that. You're mine to tease."

Tezuka reddened slightly as he swallowed his pie. "Well, even if I knew how you made it, I'd still would want you to make it for me. You make it out of love, and no one's could compare to yours."

Fuji flushed a little at that and looked away. "Well, I suppose when you put it that way, it wouldn't be the same." He leaned close and kissed Tezuka's lips softly.

Tezuka kissed back, but there was something different in the kiss. Cupping the back of Fuji's head, he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over his lips.

Fuji shivered, parting his lips at the touch of his lover's tongue. He normally always had to instigate deep kisses. He wasn't about to stop Tezuka when he was actually kissing him in a way that knocked both his shoes and socks off.

A soft ripping sound was heard before Tezuka pulled away, and a coupon appeared in front of the tensai. "I want to redeem this," Tezuka said softly. On the coupon it said, 'Redeemable for one fantasy of your choice'.

Fuji smiled. "Certainly, love. And what fantasy would you like?"

"I want to be the seme."

Fuji's ice blue eyes looked up and he gave his lover a grin. "Whatever you want, love. I never held that position over you, you know. You just seemed to like being bottom."

"I do..." Tezuka's face reddened. "I just... want to know what it's like..."

Fuji took the coupon and ripped it up before smiling. "Then I'm all yours tonight."

Tezuka felt his heart race. Fuji was all his... Cupping the back of his head again, he kissed him firmly, his tongue slipping past the other's lips.

Fuji moaned, his lips parted. His tongue teased Tezuka's once it was inside, but he never followed it back to his mouth.

Gently teasing the other's tongue, Tezuka groaned softly. It felt weird, taking the lead, but he really wanted to know what it was like.

Standing up, not breaking the kiss, Tezuka slowly back Fuji up to the tensai's room, finally getting the other's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it.

He moaned then, letting Tezuka dictate everything this time. While a part of him eagerly wanted to feel his hands on his body and another part wanted him to writh beneath his own touches, he didn't push one way or another. He simply wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let him kiss him senseless.

Closing the door after entering Fuji's room, he pushed him against the door, his hands already working on his shirt. His kisses became more intense, his teeth nibbling on Fuji's lower lip teasingly.

Fuji moaned, his tongue flicking out to tease his lover's lips. He couldn't believe how into it Tezuka was getting. He wanted this, more than ever before. And he whimpered as he arched up, trying to get closer to the fleeting touches to his chest.

Pulling off his shirt, Tezuka quickly did the same with his own before working on Fuji's pants. His breathing became heavier as he knelt down in front of him, pulling down his pants. He had been wanting to do this for a while...

Fuji's breath was coming in small pants, slightly caught in his throat. He had been eager for Tezuka to take the lead for a long time. Now that he was in that role, Fuji found a fierce and passionate lover where he had once been shy and withdrawn. He had to admit, he liked this side a hell of a lot better.

Tezuka complied by slowly taking more of Fuji's cock into his mouth, liking how it filled his mouth. About halfway, he sucked on the hard organ

Fuji let out a soft groan, pushing into his mouth with light pushes. He wanted to feel more of him.

Tezuka felt the other push more into his and gagged softly at the sudden fullness, but quickly adjusted. Moving his mouth up and down the cock, Tezuka soon brought his tongue and teeth into play, flicking his tongue over the tip, and gently scraping his teeth over the skin.

Fuji swallowed a groan that threatened to spill from his lips. All the while, he arched up in a way to keep from gagging his lover and in turn, allow him to feel his actions more intently. "Kuni... mitsu..."

Groaning loudly, Tezuka started to suck in earnest, wanting to pleasure the other like Fuji had him. Reaching underneath, he gently cupped Fuji's balls and squeezed gently.

He cried out, his body moving with every action. "Aawww... Kunimitsu... please... I... I... need you..."

Slowly pulling away, Tezuka stood, his eyes dark with lust and need. "Take my pants off," he murmured, running his thumb over Fuji's lower lip.

He shook at the touch to his lips and fell to his knees before Tezuka. Smiling up at him, he began to undo his pants, with his teeth.

Tezuka groaned, his self control already close to snapping. "You're going to be the death of me Syusuke..." he whispered.

He looked up, his ice blue eyes dark with lust. "Only in the way the French see death, love," he whispered, before leaning in close and taking part of his length into his mouth. He teased the tip with his tongue before letting go and pulling his pants down with his mouth.

Shakily kicking off his pants, he pulled Fuji back up. "Tease," he panted before pushing Fuji back on the bed and digging in the drawer for the lube, finding it finally after a few moments.

Fuji's voice was breathless as he answered his lover. "I am... not."

Joining him on the bed, Tezuka lubed up some fingers. "Oh? Should I show you what you do to me?" Using one finger, he slowly teased the tensai's opening.

He gasped and felt his body arch up toward that finger of it's own violation. "Kuni... mitsu... there is more that I do to you... and you've always... loved... the teasing."

"If I didn't enjoy it, Syusuke, I would have said something by now," Tezuka pointed out softly, slipping a finger inside him.

He groaned, arching up off the bed to push the finger deeper inside. "Nnnaaahhh!" he gasped out, pleasure crossing his body at Tezuka's teasing. He had gotten himself off by teasing himself before, but never had it felt so good. Having Tezuka be the one to tease him, it was heaven.

Pushing in a second finger, Tezuka lowered his head again and started sucking teasingly on the tip. 'Mmm..." he murmured, flicking his tongue over it slightly.

"Kunimitsu!" he cried, his body accepting the fingers while he began to feel himself wanting more. That tongue on his tip sheer torment.

Soon Tezuka had three fingers in, stretching his lover thoroughly, while every few minutes relubing his fingers and pushing them back in so to make sure Fuji was prepared. "Are you ready Syusuke?" he asked softly.

Fuji was writhing and gasping beneath his lover. A part of his mind was surprised he even had to ask such a question. He would have thought it was painfully obvious. "Ye...yes..."

Removing his fingers and quickly prepping himself, Tezuka moved in-between his legs then stopped, breathing heavily with need, but scared that he was going to hurt the person he loved most. "S-Syusuke... I..."

Fuji cracked open passion glazed eyes and stared at him. "Kunimitsu... do it," he whispered, moving closer to him and pulling him on top of himself. He kissed him deeply, passionately. "I'll be fine..." he said once he broke the kiss.

Letting out a soft moan, Tezuka struggled not to close his eyes as he slowly pushed inside. He wanted to see Fuji's reaction to their first time like this...

He gasped and forced his whole body to relax. Tensing up at this point would just hurt him, and in turn, Tezuka as well. He didn't want that. Once he had his mind frame set, he felt nothing but a tiny bit of pain and lots of pleasure, as Tezuka began to fill an empty place him himself. "Ahhhh!" he cried in bliss of their joining.

"Nnnnh!" Tezuka let out a loud groan as he slipped completely into Fuji. His body shaking in pleasure, he laid his head on Fuji's shoulder, panting. "Nnnh, god... Fuji it feels so..."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I know... why do you think... I enjoy taking... you..."

"I can't... I can't wait," Tezuka gasped, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back into him, zoning in exactly on Fuji's prostate.

"Then... don't," he groaned out as he saw stars behind his closed eyes and felt himself gasping out his pleasure. With one of his own hands, he reached between them to grib his length in a firm grip, stroking in time to Tezuka's thrusts. "AAAHHH!" he cried, so close he was certain he could touch the actual stars in the sky.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka cried out, unable to stop the rapid thrusts inside his lover's body. Gods, never in his life did he expect it to be like THIS! It was so intense, Tezuka couldn't...

"Syusuke, I... I can't hold it!" Tezuka nearly passed out with pleasure as he came inside of Fuji's body, his arms shaking as he struggled to not crush the other.

Fuji gasped as his lover came inside him. Increasing his thrusts on himself and combining with the ones from Tezuka's climax, he felt him find pleasure as well. He spilled deeply over his hand and chest. All the while, his inner muscles clamped around Tezuka's still jerking length.

"Kunimitsu!" he cried out in pleasure.

"Ahhh... haa..." Unable to hold his own weight up anymore, he fell on top of the other boy, panting softly against the older boy's ear. "Syu...suke..."

He smiled softly and brought his sweat covered arms up to hold Tezuka against him. He didn't mind the added weight. In fact, he kind of liked it. It was as if, at any moment, Tezuka could crush him. Yet, he wasn't even heavy to the tensai.

"I love you... Kunimitsu."

"I love you too..." Kunimitsu said softly, closing his eyes, exhausted. He didn't know being seme could be this tiring. "Thank you for my present, I know I'm going to enjoy using it."

He laughed softly, pushing him over so that they were resting side by side. "I'm glad you liked your gift. I'll be helping Kaido with his christmas present to Inui next."

Tezuka, already half asleep, was coherent enough to say one thing before passing out.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

(Hope you all enjoyed the first (and perhaps only) time Tezuka tops Fuji! We might do this again, but we both enjoy him on the bottom, so if it does, it might not be awhile. Also, due to popular demand, we've decided to continue this and Inui and Kaido are next! We know we teased you in Asymmetry, so coming up next is their first smut scene! Email us or write a review, but please tell us what you think! See you next time!)

Story finished December 6, 2005


	3. Inui and Kaido

(Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to us (sadly), but belongs to the amazing Konomi Takeshi.)

* * *

What I Got For Christmas: Inui and Kaido's Story

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Dammit, how could he be scared about doing this? He's been able to do worse things than this! Hell, he's been able to drink Inui's Penal-Tea and live to talk about it!

'Okay, just take a deep breath. I can do this. This is for Senpai, I'm doing this for Senpai.' Taking said deep breath, Kaido walked across the tennis court to where Fuji was gossiping with Eiji, who was giggling madly. "Fhsuuu… Fuji-senpai… could I have a word with you please?"

Fuji looked over, eyes almost closed entirely and classic smile in place. 'Whoa, Kaido wants to talk to me? I wonder what this could be about,' he thought to himself. He looked back at Eiji.

"Could you give us a second Eiji?"

Eiji grinned. "Hoi hoi. I'm going to go bug Ochibi for a bit anyway." Waving, he bounced over to the unsuspecting Freshman.

Fuji smiled before turning his attention back on Kaido. "So... what's up?"

"I... I would like some advice..." God, this is embarrassing, Kaido thought, his face burning.

'Oh, good lord. I've died and gone to heaven. I mean who would have thought that Kaido would come to me for advice in all of either of our lives. I will have to mark this on the calender as a special day, I know it.'

While Fuji's mind had a small monologue with Fuji, outwardly, he kept smile in place and eyes seemingly closed as he looked at him. "What kind of advice would you like?"

"I'm... having trouble thinking of a present for Senpai..." Kaido mumbled, his eyes averting away from Fuji's. "I'm not sure what to get him, and I heard that you helped Kikumaru-senpai, so..." he trailed off, hissing softly.

"Well... I was thinking I could get him a new notebook for his data taking. I noticed his old one is getting pretty full..." God, people were now staring. Right now Kaido wished he could crawl into a hole...

Fuji flinched almost as if the idea was appalling. "No, Kaido... you don't give the man you're dating a notebook."

Kaido frowned slightly. "Then... what DO I give him Senpai?"

Fuji thought on that for a moment, before cracking open a single eye to look at him. "Can I ask you a personal question, Kaido? Without you getting upset with me?"

kaseysanada: As soon as Fuji opened his eye, Kaido wanted to turn and run. Fuji opening his eyes was a bad sign, but he really wanted to get Inui something for Christmas, so he kept his feet firmly planted.

"H-hai Senpai... what is it?" Kaido asked, relieved he was able to keep his voice from shaking.

"How far have the two of you gone in your relationship?" he asked, coming straight out with it. He closed his eye, noticing his need to run when he had opened it. Sadly, only Tezuka seemed to enjoy seeing his eyes. Which for him, was all that really mattered.

Kaido felt his face raise in temperature. "We... Senpai and I..." Lowering his head, he mumbled his reply.

One of Fuji's eyebrows rose, looking at him casually. "In other words, nothing beyond a little foreplay, hm?"

Hissing softly, Kaido nodded. _'God, somebody kill me...'_

Fuji gave him a soft smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not about to go tell everyone, Kaido. But, do you want to do more with him?"

"Yes... I do..." Oh heaven help him, as quiet as he was, Kaido had been trying to give Inui subtle hints that he was ready for the next step. But Inui, who was always one for subtlety, couldn't see Kaido's even if a tennis ball hit him in the face.

Fuji smiled. "That took a lot to admit to me, didn't it?"

Unable to look at the other, Kaido nodded, his face as red as a beet now. "What... what should I do, Fuji-senpai?"

"First off, drop the senpai, it's too formal. Second of all, we plan for a nice romantic dinner. Home made would be best. Then make certain the bedroom is all set up for a romantic moment after a good meal."

Kaido looked lost as Fuji said that. "But I don't know how to do something like that Sen... F-Fuji," he stuttered, embarrassed at talking to Fuji so casually. It just seemed... wrong...

Fuji shook his head. "Oh? Then I'll help. I've never had Tezuka complain about my cooking. So I'll cook for you. Just let me know when you need me to prepare the meal and I will."

Kaido was quiet for a moment. "Senpai is coming to my house on Friday, since my parents and brother are going out of town for a visit to my aunt's," he said finally.

Fuji seemed to mull over those words. "Do you want me to do this then... or would you rather wait for another day to come around?"

Kaido shook his head. If he didn't do it now, he didn't know if he would have the nerve later. "No, Friday is fine, Se... Fuji..."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to be helping you win the man you want... the senpai trouble as got to go. I mean what are you going to do, yell out senpai when Inui and you finally make love?"

Kaido blushed. "No, it's just... it's hard for me not to..."

"But Inui would know that he means more if you weren't so formal. That's possibly why he hasn't made a move on you himself beyond what's possibly happened."

"I... I never thought of it that way before..."

Trying his best not to begin laughing at those words, Fuji nodded. "Well, there you go. What time is Inui coming over on Friday?"

"He said he had to do something after school, but would be at my house around seven," Kaido said softly.

Fuji nodded, figuring out times and how much he would need perfectly out in his head. "Then make certain you're home at five to let me in. I'll start cooking then."

"Alright... Thank you Fuji." With a small smile, Kaido turned and walked away, feeling a little better. He was going to finally do it...

Eiji ran back over to Fuji and grabbed on to his friend's arm. "Nya, nya, what were you two talking about?" Eiji asked, curious as hell as to what the Junior wanted with Fuji, someone he rarely talked to.

Fuji smiled. "He just wanted to know how he might be able to stomach the next round of Inui Juice without rushing off. I tried to tell him, but he just couldn't understand that I actually find it really good."

"Oh..." That made kinda sense, Eiji thought. Kaido was the type of person that hated to show weakness to something. "Nya, Kaido has a point though! How CAN you find those drinks good!"

Fuji grinned, his eyes opening at that. "Oh that's easy. I just think they are really tasty. I can't see why no one else does."

"Nya... you're weird Fujiko..." Eiji mumbled, walking away to find his boyfriend and see if he wanted to play a practice match. Maybe they could play against Momo and Ochibi...

* * *

-Friday Night-

After saying thank you and goodbye to Fuji, Kaido closed the door and smiled. His Senpai was truly amazing. Not only did he make a amazing dinner, he also got his room made up with black silk sheets he had loaned him, and several bottles of lotions for a massage, which Fuji had given him a quick lesson on how to give a good one.

'Let's hope this is enough to win him over,' Kaido thought as he went upstairs to get ready before his Senpai got there.

Inui walked up the small path with a nervous glint in his eyes. Luckily, his glasses hide that flaw in his usually unfallable facade. He had calculated all the possible things that could happen tonight. But all of them ended in a failure. After all, he couldn't force the man he loved. That would be wrong.

Checking to make certain he had done everything possible for this moment. His clothes were on neatly, his hair perfectly styled, and his breath was minty fresh. He only hoped Kaido didn't get the wrong idea from all of this.

Drawing a deep breath, he knocked on the door the calculated three times, knowing he shouldn't need more than that to have been heard.

A soft 'coming' was heard before footsteps came towards the door. A turn of the lock, and the door opened, revealing Kaido, who was dressed in a nice pair of black khakis, and a clean white shirt that was tucked in. His hair wasn't brushed back, but instead his bangs framed his face, his bandana gone as if it was never there.

"Hi..." he said softly.

Inui's heart skipped one of it's regulated beats and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Kai... do... you look nice this evening. Did you have other plans?" he asked.

'Idiot! You want to sound jealous, don't you! You want to screw this up as well!' his mind shouted at him, but he did nothing to change his words. His plans, all of them, had not figured in something like this.

Kaido blinked, looking confused. "No... I made plans with you. Why would I have made others?"

"Well, you were just dressed so nicely. I had thought you might have wanted to cancel our plans."

"Baka. Why would I want to cancel our plans?" Kaido opened the door wider. "Come in before you freeze to death."

He nodded and moved inside. His eyes adjusted to the dimmer light in the home and his nose caught scent of something almost unbelievably tantalizing.

"What smells so good, Kaido?" he asked, even as he removed his shoes.

"Dinner," was the Junior's reply as he pulled out a pair of slippers that were especially for guests.

Inui slipped them on and bowed to Kaido before stepping into the room. "Smells wonderful."

"Looks like whomever helped really knew what they were doing," he commented as he watched Kaido move around in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

You can go ahead and sit if you want. I just need to pull the bread out and get the salad. What would you like to drink Inui?" Kaido asked as he pulled the bread out and closed the oven.

He smiled. "Tea would be great," he commented as he took a seat, enjoying the grace with which Kaido moved around the kitchen.

Moving to the cupboard and opening, Kaido looked around. "I have green, black, and peppermint tea. Which one would you like?"

"Peppermint, please," he said. His mind suddenly zeroing in on something he had said mere moments before. "Did you drop the senpai earlier, Kaido?" he asked in a soft tone, trying to hide his eagerness.

Putting some water on to boil, Kaido, his back towards Inui, smiled slightly, hearing the eagerness. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I figured it was time to, since we are dating. Is that alright?"

Inui smiled warmly at those words. "It's more than all right. What brought around the different frame of mind?" he asked, making a mental note of this special moment.

'I had a talk with someone, I guess you could say." After the water was ready, he poured the water into the teapot and brought it to the table with tea cups, and after grabbing the salad, sat down. "Hope you brought your appetite."

He nodded. "I think even if I had ate already I would have made room for all this. It smells wonderful. I'm looking forward to trying it."

He then looked up at Kaido. "Who's the mystery man I have to thank for the talk?"

"That… is going to remain a mystery. He wishes to remain unknown." Cutting into the lasagna, he put some, along with the salad and bread onto a plate and handed it to Inui before making a plate for himself

He accepted it and bowed his head over it but smiled as he took the first bite. "Delicious!" he remarked, already making a note of the different tastes so that he could make it later for himself.

Kaido laughed softly. "I'll let him know you'll like it. Just make sure you save room for dessert. I made that myself." He took a bite of his own food. "Mmm, it is good..."

He smiled at those words. "Oh, what'd you make?" he asked as he enjoyed his meal.

"Chocolate cherry cheesecake."

He almost groaned at that. "Oh, that sounds delicious."

"Only thing is, we're going to eat it a little differently," Kaido added, barely keeping the smirk that wanted to spread on his face in check.

Inui raised his eyebrow at that, all the ways to eat it went running through his mind. Even one very creative one. "I see."

'Finish your dinner Inui, or else we won't have time for 'dessert.' Kaido said, trying hard not to lose his nerve before then.

He felt his pulse begin to race as Kaido called him by his name without an honor-rific for the second time that night. "Hai," he replied, digging in with renewed vigor in order to finish it before whatever his love had planned could be ruined.

Soon dinner was finished and Kaido cleaned and put the food away before bringing out the dessert he worked so hard on out. "Ready for dessert?"

He nodded, curious as to which scenario he had pictured would play out with the cake. "Give me your best shot."

Cutting a pretty good size piece of cake and putting on a plate, Kaido took a breath and then did what Fuji told him to do; he straddled Inui's lap.

His eyes widened behind his glasses. "Kai..do... what are you doing?" he asked, fairly certain his arousal at some of the things he had been imagining was evident with him on his lap.

"I told you we were going to be eating dessert a little differently, didn't I?" he murmured, pinching a piece off and holding it to Inui's lips. "Hope you don't mind."

He shook his head, unable to reply and instantly opened his mouth for the treat.

Kaido put the cheesecake on Inui's tongue. "Tell me what you think..."

Unable to resist the temptation, he sucked on the fingers in his mouth as well as the cake, before moaning softly and letting the fingers go free. "It's great."

Shivering softly, Kaido felt his body grow warmer. "I'm glad. I haven't had the chance to taste it myself, so I was a bit worried..."

The smirk that crossed Inui's lips was sensual. "I see. So like my Inui Juice, you made me your guinea pig."

Pinching off some for himself, he slipped it into his mouth and chewed for a moment before swallowing, smiling slightly. "I suppose you were," he said with a small smile, sucking the chocolate off his thumb.

His eyes followed Kaido's actions religiously, and the tightness in his pants was almost unbearable. He was going to need five cold showers to ride himself of this problem.

"Do you want some more Inui, or should we move on to the rest of your present?"

He raised an eyebrow at those words. "There's more?"

"Yes there is." Kaido stood up. "Why don't you go upstairs to my room while I clean up real quick. One of your other presents is on the bed." He tried not to blush as he remembered the present Fuji suggested to give him.

He nodded and slowly stood. Once he was certain he could walk without injuring himself, he left his love there while he went up to his room. Once up there, he saw the gift and his eyes went so wide part of them was visible over his glasses. "Oh, lord, Kaido. You're going to kill me." Yet he closed his eyes and drew in a calming breath before heading into the bathroom to change into the gift.

Downstairs, Kaido quickly cleaned up before going into the downstairs bathroom and pulling out the bag with something Fuji brought over for him to wear. Pulling out of the bag was a simple pair of tight black boxers. Blushing softly Kaido hoped Inui would like his surprise as he undressed and put on the boxers. They were snug, and showed off the semi-erection he already have.

"Here goes nothing..." he whispered as he exited the bathroom and headed upstairs.

Inui was sitting on the bed, awaiting Kaido. He felt extremely vulnerable in these, but was glad that he wasn't standing up. If he was, then when Kaido came in, he would most certainly notice the erection he was sporting. He couldn't tell why Kaido had wanted him in the skimpy thing, but he would go through with it. Because Kaido asked it of him.

Kaido blushed as he walked in and saw Inui nearly naked. "I... I see you found one of your presents..."

He nodded, a faint red crossing his cheeks at the same time, noticing Kaido's body almost bare to his hot gaze. For once, Inui cursed his iron control that he had worked on for so long. There was nothing he would like better than to stride over to Kaido and take him, right there, against the wall, and damn the consequences to the relationship. "Yeah," was all he answered though, his throat dry.

"The... the reason I'm having you wear that is because I'm going to give you a massage," Kaido said softly, walking over and picking up one of the bottles Fuji left for him.

Inui blinked. "You don't have to do this Kaido. If anything, you should be getting one. You work far harder than I do during practice."

"No... I WANT to do this," Kaido told him firmly. "I'm... just a bit nervous..."

He smiled softly. "There's no need to be nervous, Kaido. I'm not going to ravish you," he commented, taking in his boyfriend's nervous twitches and once again glad for his iron control.

_'But I WANT you too dammit...'_ Kaido thought, but didn't say it aloud. Instead he said, "Move to the middle of the bed on your stomach, please."

Inui did as asked, but he was very slow in complying. His erection almost hurt when he squished it between the bed and himself, but he closed his eyes and tried to forget about it.

Crawling onto the bed and to Inui's side, Kaido poured some of the oil into his palm and warmed it up before putting his hands on Inui's back and gently put pressure into it as he slowly started to work out his back.

Inui groaned softly, the slight pressure actually feeling quite nice against his back.

Noticing it was difficult to work in the position he was in, Kaido moved so he now straddled Inui's waist. "This should be a little easier now," he said to his boyfriend and it was, he was able to work out the kinks in Inui's back much easier now.

Inui groaned, his cock practically begging for attention. With his boyfriend straddling him and his hands on his back, his firm control was rapidly deminishing.

Kaido purposely ignored, instead doing what Fuji told him to do, slowly working down the others back. After he was done, he got off him, and said softly. "Move onto your back, Inui."

Inui closed his eyes. When he turned over, he was more than certain his love was going to be able to tell what kind of an effect he was having on him. With sudden realization, he didn't care. He wanted Kaido to know he desired him. He rolled onto his back and looked into Kaido's eyes directly, not wanting him to look away. He wanted to see his reaction to the very obvious hard-on he was sporting.

Moving in between Inui's legs, Kaido lifted on and started to work on the thigh, working more oil into his body. "How are you feeling?" he murmured softly.

"Horny," he answered honestly, never having been one to hide his feelings from Kaido.

Lowering Inui's leg, Kaido allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. "Oh really? Should I do something about that... Sadaharu?"

Inui's eyes blazed at those words and he slowly pulled off the glasses so he could see them. "I want you to do what ever you want, Kaoru," he replied in a husky tone.

A very noticeable shiver went though Kaido, his eyes darkening. "Even if that means I want to tease you to the point of insanity?" he almost purred, his finger running just along the side of the bulge in Inui's thong.

He swallowed deeply and nodded, knowing this would be the biggest test of that iron will he was so fond of. "Even if it means that. Although, I hope you love me enough not to do that to me."

Kaido knew he was acting completely unlike himself, but after wanting this for so long, he didn't care anymore.

"Now that's not fair. Perhaps I'll do that just because I DO love you enough," he murmured as he nuzzled the bulge with his nose, his eyes still locked on Inui's.

He gasped, his body beginning to shiver at the light touch. "As I said, it's up to you, Kaoru."

"Hmmm..." Parting his lips slowly, he let them move over the covered cock, until he found the tip, where he sucked on it softly, the fabric getting wet with saliva and cum.

"Kaoru!" he cried out softly, his body suddenly feeling over heated. "Oh god..."

Grabbing the hem of the thong, Kaido slowly slip it down just enough for the head to be visible, where the Junior proceeded to lick and suck it with a low groan. He didn't expect to like doing this, but god he was harder than before, and all just from giving a blowjob.

Inui was gasping, his cock so hard and constantly weeping that he couldn't help but need more. "Please, love... don't tease... I've wanted this... for a long time."

"Then take me..." Kaido whispered, looking at him. "Take me without holding back. That's my present to you Sadaharu..."

Inui's eyes widened at those words, before passion flared hot and steady in his eyes. He smiled softly and leaned up, pulling Kaido up to kiss him deeply. Once he was done with the kiss, he slid his hands over his love's back and over the boxer covered ass. "I can't just let go love. I'll have to show enough restraint in order to prepare you."

Kaido groaned softly, his hands shaking on Inui's arms. "Nnnh... then do it dammit..."

He smiled. "I'll have to remove these first," he murmured, slipping his hand under the hem of the boxers to caress his erection underneath. His other hand sliding up to caress the curve of his ass.

"Ahh..." Kaido arched against the other, a soft moan escaping his lips. "Sada...haru..."

He smiled softly and placed his fingers into the waistline of the boxers and slowly slid them down. He then leaned up and took Kaido's length into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip.

"AHHH!" A loud cry was heard and Kaido's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh god!"

He rolled his tongue along the length before pulling back and pulling the boxers as far down as they could go. "Kaoru, turn around," he murmured after a moment.

Panting softly, Kaido quickly turned around, so he was now on his hands and knees, his head laying against the silky sheets.

Inui picked up the oil Kaido had been using to slick up a couple fingers. He then began to run a slick finger along the crack, caressing it softly. Eventually, he slid a fingertip into him, being extra careful.

"Ahhh... oh god... H-Haru.." Kaido moaned, trying to spread his legs, but unable to because of the boxers.

He used his free hand to help him with the removal of those tempting boxers and then shed his own thong, before pushing his finger the rest of the way in, being extra careful with his smaller lover.

Whimpers escaped the other man's throat, his fingers curling into the sheets. "Haru... now... I need you now..." Kaido gasped out, pushing against the fingers needingly. He didn't want to wait anymore dammit!

Inui looked at him for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you, Kaoru," he commented, working in a second finger.

Kaido turned his head and growled. "Dammit, Senpai, either you do it now, or I'm going to do it myself!"

Inui poured some oil onto his hands and then slicked up his arousal. He smiled and placed himself behind his soon-to-be lover. "Tell me if I hurt you," he murmured, positioning himself at Kaido's entrance.

"If you hurt me, I'll kick you in the nuts, how's that?"

Inui paused where he was, looking at his love. "Um... can we forget the whole thing if letting me know I hurt you is going to injure me."

Kaido looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "I know you won't hurt me," he murmured softly. "I trust you..."

Inui nodded and slowly pushed into the tight warmth that was his boyfriends entrance. He was slow and careful, listening for every sound, movement, and shiver. He would stop if his lover was in pain, no matter how much his body didn't want it.

Kaido felt a little pain, but he knew that was to be expected. But the pleasure that soon covered up the pain...

"Ahh... Haru..." Kaido groaned softly, gripping the sheets against in his hands.

He continued to push in until he was fully seated inside of his lover. Once inside, he stayed in place, allowing Kaido to get comfortable. "You okay, Kaoru?" he asked, even as he leaned forward over him to begin to kiss and lick his way over the back of his neck and down part of his back.

"Mmm... better than okay... Never though it would feel this good..." he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Inui smirked. If he had done his math right, then his next thrust would brush a special bundle and make Kaido feel even better. Of course, he had to know he could move first. "Let me... know when to... move."

"Move... please move..." the other pleaded softly, his body starting to shake. "I need this... I need you…"

He nodded and began to pull out. It was a slow sensual glide. Once he was done, almost out, he pushed back inside. He used his calculations and hoped to hear nothing but pleasure from his lover as he hoped he hit that pleasure spot inside him.

"Ahh... ahhh..." Suddenly Kaido let out a sharp scream. "AHHH!" His back arched. "Oh god!"

Inui smiled and nipped at the back of his neck. "Kaoru, I love you... you feel... so good," he whispered, pushing into him over and over again, making certain he hit that spot with every other thrust.

"Nnnh! Oh god, Haru! Don't stop! Please!" Any inhibitions that Kaido might have had before were gone, and instead was a sensual creature that had been hiding deep inside him.

Inui panted and moaned low in his throat. He moved in and out of Kaido a little faster now. His left hand left Kaido's hip in order to stroke the neglected length. All the while, he felt himself moving closer and closer to his pleasure... wanting to make his lover cum before he, himself sought release.

Pleasure slammed into him in every direction possible. Kaido couldn't stop the pants and cries that were coming forth. "Haru, I'm so close... Haru... Haru... HARU!" he screamed as he came hard into Inui's hands, his ass tightening around his lover. "NNNNAAHHH!"

Inui was able to move into him five more times before the tightening of his lover around his length made him cum, filling his lover's channel with his warm seed.

"Kaoru!"

Kaido shivered hard as he felt his lover's seed inside him, moaning. "Oh god... Haru..." he panted softly. "Tell me it can't be like that all the time..."

Inui smiled and kissed the side of his neck as he pulled out slowly, once he was spent. "It can't be like that all the time," he agreed. "Sometimes, it's better."

Kaido turned around, not really caring he was laying in his own cum at the moment. It wasn't like he couldn't wash later. "Better? I don't know if my brain cells can take it..."

Inui laughed softly at those words. "I think I would have to agree with you. This far overdid all my calculations on what this moment would be like," he said, pulling him close to rest against his chest.

Smiling back at the Senior, Kaido kissed his chest before moving so he was laying on top of him. "Well, that's a good thing then. You shouldn't always count on calculations Senpai. It doesn't always help."

Inui looked up at Kaido, his glasses having been removed a while ago, a small frown on his face. "When did you go back to calling me senpai?"

Kaido bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I was only messing with you, Haru, and you tell ME to lighten up."

He looked at his lover with a soft look. "I just... I suppose I was worried for a minute there."

"If I was going to go back to calling you Senpai, I wouldn't have done this tonight," Kaido pointed out softly.

Inui nodded his head and kissed the top of Kaido's head. "I love my present."

"I'm glad." Kaido laid his head against Inui's chest, and closes his eyes, just enjoying the beat of his heart. This was how he had always wanted to be with his Senpai, only just too scared to do it. "Merry Christmas Sadaharu..."

He held him a little closer. "Merry Christmas, Kaoru," he whispered in return.

* * *

(There you are everyone! Hope you enjoyed Inui and Kaido's first time together! Coming up next is Momo and Ryoma, and we hope we don't set the house on fire with it! See you next chapter! Please email or review!)

Chapter completed December 8, 2005


	4. Momoshiro and Ryoma

(Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi, and we would gladly kiss his feet in thanks for making this series!)

* * *

What I Got For Christmas: Momoshiro and Ryoma's Story

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Fuji sat eating his lunch outside, enjoying the sunshine. His smile was deeper than normal, his eyes seemingly closed. Oh, he had been sly the other evening. Friday night he had out cooked himself in the kitchen and given Kaido enough advice that if he didn't get laid, it would have to be his own fault.

Yet the smile on Kaido's face that Fuji had seen before he went to his more usual scowl had been telling. Kaido's present had went well. And he, Fuji Syusuke, was to thank for it. He was becoming such a great gift giver. Too bad he couldn't make a job out of it. Of course, that was only for the moment.

Ryoma walked outside, burying himself deeper into his coat. "Kami-sama, it's cold out here…" Even though there was some sun out, it wasn't enough in Ryoma's opinion. It was still colder than shit.

But right now it wasn't the cold he was worried about. It was less than three weeks before Christmas, and he still hadn't gotten anything for Momoshiro. He knew what the other liked, but he wanted this to be special. He wanted it to be the best present that Momo would get this year… but what?

Looking around, Ryoma tried to find the person he was willing to risk getting sick looking for. Finally catching him under a tree, Ryoma walked over. "Fuji-senpai."

Fuji looked up, still happy from his gloating to watch Echizen walking over to him. "Hey, Echizen! What brings you out here?"

"I need to ask you something," Ryoma said, stopping in front of the other. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head, surprised the younger boy would brave the cold to come looking for him. "Not at all. Ask away."

Ryoma shifted his body back and forth, trying to stay warm. "I heard about the help you gave Kaido-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai with their Christmas presents, and I was hoping you could help me."

'Okay, Eiji I knew was coming... and Kaido was a surprise... but getting Echizen as well is icing on the cake.'

"Oh, I might be able to help. What would you like?"

"I want to give Momo something that he won't expect, something that will put anything else he gets to shame," Ryoma said. "I want this to be the best present he'll get for a long while."

Fuji's smirk deepened as he listened to the boy's words. 'Oh, how wonderful this is! I've been responsible for a lot of sex lives lately.'

"So, can I ask something of you?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"How deep into the relationship are Momo and yourself?"

'"We're deep, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said, smirking to himself as a look of surprise crosses Fuji's face.

Fuji couldn't stop the eyebrow that rose, nor the slight falter in his smile. He hadn't expected that. Not so easily from him. Yet catching Echizen's smirk, Fuji corrected himself and smirked as well.

"I see. So then I take it the kinkier aspect of a relationship would be more to your liking?"

"Exactly." That was precisely what Ryoma wanted. He had been wanting to do a kinkier type of sex with Momo for awhile, but was unsure how to do it. "I want to blow his mind, Fuji-senpai. I don't want Momo to know what hit him."

Fuji's eyebrow raised up slowly. 'Who would have guessed that little Echizen was into the kinky aspects.' "Well, there is something you could do. But of course, you would have to ask him first. Make certain he wants it before you actually do it and all."

Ryoma tried not to look eager. "What is it that you have in mind Fuji-senpai?"

His grin was almost too much, and certainly telling. "I'm thinking of a little bondage play, Echizen."

"...Bondage play?" Completely forgetting about the cold, Ryoma kneeled in front of Fuji. "Tell me more."

"There is much to tell and teach. Are you certain you wish to learn? After all, you might like the idea, and then Momo will oppose the idea. Then you'd be in trouble. You should ask if he's willing to try something new. If he says yes, then I'll teach you all I know."

"Already have. He looked kinda confused, but he said he was willing to try anything once with me, regardless of what it was," Ryoma told him.

Fuji's lips curved even deeper into a grin. "Oh, that's good. I love showing people new fetishes."

"So tell me already!" Ryoma looked so eager to know, completely unlike himself when around others.

Fuji grinned. "Must have patience, Echizen. Good bondage play and bad bondage play all come down to how willing you are to listen and be patient."

Nodding, Ryoma calmed himself down and looked at his Senpai, waiting patiently for him to talk.

Fuji nodded once he noticed Ryoma was calm. "Good. Rule number one to bondage. Start slowly and start with just one body part being tied. Be it wrists or legs... you do it evenly. Meaning both legs or both arms... not both at once."

Ryoma nodding, taking everything in, not wanting to forget anything.

"Second, make certain there's a safe word before beginning play. This way, when one says no... or stop... it adds to the play... and not actually means for you to stop."

"Oh... I see..." Ryoma said softly. That made sense.

Fuji nodded. "That is key. Always, when going for kinker things, have a safe word. But not something easily said."

"What do you mean?" Damn, where was a notebook when you needed one?

"Well, you don't want something like More... or Harder... or some other word that would more than likely be said during sex play. You need something easily rememberbable or simple. Like Call or Enough."

"But why do we need a safe word?" Ryoma asked, still confused about it. "I trust Momo, and he trusts me, so why would we need it?"

"That's because some people get uncomfortable during the bondage, and the safe word lets you know you've lost the enjoyment of the moment."

"Oh." Safe words were a good idea then. He didn't want Momo not to enjoy it due to Ryoma's stupidity.

"Glad you realize."

"Is there... anything else I need to know?" Ryoma asked, still trying to absorb everything Fuji just told him.

"Besides making certain you two can get the full enjoyment out of how ever you decide to place him on the bed... that's about it for beginners."

Ryoma nodded and stood. "Thank you, senpai." He turned to leave, but something suddenly bugged him. "Fuji-senpai?" he said, turning back around to face the tensai.

He opened his eyes, looking up at him. "Yes, Echizen?"

"Have... you and buchou ever done any of what you just talked about?"

He smiled softly, a sad look touching his eyes. "I don't think Buchou would ever accept that side of me. Doesn't mean I haven't learned about it."

"You should talk to him first about it before jumping to that conclusion," was all Ryoma said before turning and going back into the school, his body now too numb to feel anything.

* * *

Ryoma was nervous. Momo was on his was over and NOW he had to get nervous. Fuji had helped him get some of the things and even lent him some silk sheets. Now all he was waiting for was Momo.

Momo didn't know what they were doing. Tonight all he thought they were doing were homework, but he was in for a surprise...

"Momo... hurry up..." Ryoma whispered, by this time ready to call the whole thing off, but knew he had to do this.

Momo arrived at Ryoma's at the time he had been asked to come over. Bookbag in hand, he knocked on the door and waited for his lover to come down and open it.

Footsteps where heard coming down the stairs and the door unlocking before Ryoma came into view as the door open. "Hi Momo," he said, a small smile on his face.

Momo smiled, his eyes bright. "Hey, Ryoma. You seem like your in a happy mood today," he commented as he came in and slipped off his shoes.

He smiled, enjoying the brief kiss before looking around. "Your father's not around, is he?"

Ryoma laughed softly. "No, he went out to dinner and a movie with my mother and my cousin went to a friend's house. We have the house to ourselves until late."

Momo raised an eyebrow at that, a smile on his lips still. His younger lover enjoyed their moments alone, and Momo rarely complained. His lover enjoyed sex far more than he ever thought possible.

"We can do our homework upstairs in my room," Ryoma said as he turned and started upstairs. "We'll be more comfortable there."

Momo was shocked for a moment. His lover, with them being alone, really just wanted to do homework. While he was a little disappointed in hearing that, he didn't complain. After all, he couldn't expect him to want sex every time they got to be alone. "Sure, lead the way, Ryoma."

Ryoma couldn't help but smile at the disappointed sound in Momo's voice. Oh was he going to be surprised...

"I'm really needing help in algebra. The slopes are really difficult to understand," Ryoma said as he opened the door to his room.

Momo nodded. "Well, that can be a killer for most people. Especially with the teacher you have. He'd likely kill anyone who'd ask how to work out a problem once he's showed them once."

"After you," Ryoma said, a smile fighting to break. This was going to be good...

Momo blinked but walked in first, stopping only when he noticed the black slik sheets on the bed and soft lighting. He glanced over his sholder at Ryoma. "There is no Algebra trouble, is there?" he asked softly.

"Nope," Ryoma said as he wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his back. "This is your Christmas present."

He moaned softly, looking back at his smaller love. "Well, this is a Christmas I won't soon forget," he whispered.

"Do you remember the talk we had some time back?" Ryoma asked as he moved away and towards the bed. "About my interest in bondage?

Momo nodded, watching his lover as he moved toward the bed, his eyes heating up. Oh, lord, he was beginning to love this boy more and more every day. He was just so amazing.

"I remember."

"Well, I was thinking we could try it tonight..." Reaching underneath the pillows, Ryoma pulled out two long silk scarves. "I want to tie you up and have my way with you... that is... if you're comfortable with the idea..."

Momo felt himself become instantly hard at the idea of being under Ryoma's complete control. "Sure... I think I could mange it."

"Then drop the bag, undress, and come here."

Momo's eyes flared hot with passion at the command in his lover's voice. He didn't have to be told twice, either. He dropped the back, stripped, and walked over to Ryoma. He was now hard as a rock and proudly showing it.

Ryoma swallowed hard as he looked at his lover. He couldn't believe how willing he was in trying this. Smiling, he ran his hand over Momo's chest. "I can't believe you're mine," he murmured softly before pulling his hand back. "Lay in the middle of the bed and put your hands over your head."

He complied, a shiver having crossed his body at the soft hand that had ran over him. Once he was settled in as Ryoma wanted him, his eyes glazed over in passion, he looked toward Ryoma. "Anything else?"

Getting on the bed, Ryoma took one hand and tied it to a special attachment Fuji had given him due to his bed not having anywhere to hold Momo's hands. He made sure it was firm, but not too tight, before doing the same to the other.

"During this you can't touch me," Ryoma said softly, "and you'll have no control over what I do, but just in case you get uncomfortable during this, and you want me to stop, I'm going to give you a safe word, and that's going to be monkey king."

Momo chuckled, watching his lover. "I see. And what made you decide on that as a safe word?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Not something we would use during sex, would we?"

Momo laughed. "No, good point."

"Glad we agree." Standing up again, Ryoma started to undress as well, but slowly. "Let's begin then, shall we?"

Momo felt his throat go dry as he watched his lover strip before him.

Ryoma smiled sensually. "Is something wrong Takeshi?" he purred softly as he threw his shirt on the floor and started on his pants.

He managed a dry swallow as he watched Ryoma tease him slowly. It was pure enjoyment. He tried his hand at getting out of the bonds, but found them well tied. It was obvious that his lover had gotten help, but he would find out later from who.

"Now now Momo, if you're not good, you won't get your present," Ryoma said as he finished undressing by pulling off his underwear, his hard erect cock now visible to his lover. "We don't want that now do we?"

Momo shook his head at those words. "No... I want my present."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ryoma murmured, reaching over to the end table and picking up a ice cube from a glass. "Then let's not keep you waiting then."

Momo's eyes widened slightly. He had always known his Ryoma was a little kinky, but he had never expected this. With a low groan and a soft shiver that raced through his body, he tried hard to restrain himself from testing the bonds once again. He didn't want to anger his Ryoma. Not for anything in the world right now.

Joining his lover on the bed, Ryoma nipped him on the chin teasingly. "Not scared... are you Momo?"

He shook his head at those words. "No... not scared. Eager to see what you have planned," he whispered in a husky tone.

Smiling, Ryoma leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm happy you trust me enough to let me do this," he whispered.

Momo couldn't resist smiling back. "I love you Ryoma. Whatever you want, I'm more than willing to try anything once."

"I love you too Momo, that's why I feel safe sharing this side of me with you." Kissing him again, Ryoma put the ice cube on Momo's right shoulder and slowly started moving towards the middle. "For as long as I've known you, I've wanted to do this with you." He nipped his chin again before licking the small hurt. "I've wanted to be able to be in control of this strong body, teasing it until you begged for release."

He groaned, the sound catching in his throat. Lord, his little lover was going to be the death of him... and he loved the very idea of it. "Well, looks like I'm all yours."

Letting the ice travel from one shoulder to the other, Ryoma then slowly moved it down, running it down the middle of his chest before moving left and letting it circle around a nipple, watching it harden instantly. "Mmm... it does doesn't it?" he said before taking the cold nipple into his mouth, and began to suck on it.

He gasped when the ice touched his nipple and moaned when Ryoma's hot little mouth covered it. He bucked up slightly, wanting more, and yet wanting to see what else he had in store for the night.

"How are you feeling right now Momo?" Ryoma purred softly, holding the cube directly on the nipple for a few moments, before replacing it with his mouth.

He gasped and moaned once more before answering as honestly as he could. "Very... turned... on..." he murmured, his cock weeping slightly, but standing proudly erect.

Ryoma laughed softly as the cube moved downward. "I can see that. Now... I wonder what would happen if I did this..." Saying that, he ran the cube up the length of his cock, before holding it at the tip.

He cried out, the contrast of the hot member against the cold ice cube making him feel something he had never before felt. His hips automatically bucked upward while his arms jerked slightly. He wasn't testing the bonds, it was just an involuntary action.

Ryoma laughed again, this time in delight. "Wow, didn't expect that... Now how about this?" Popping the ice cube into his mouth, he chewed it into tiny bits before taking Momo into his mouth.

He cried out once more. The combination of moist heat and cold at the same time was amazing. "Ry... oma!" he gasped out, trying not to push himself further into that amazing mix of cold and hot.

"Mmmm..." Ryoma continued to move his mouth up and down, sucking and teasing his lover until his mouth warmed again, where he pulled away to grab another ice cube.

He was gasping now, he needed relief... and the ice was just keeping him from being able to find it. He loved the fact that Ryoma was enjoying himself, but his body was beginning to shake from with-held need.

"Shhh..." Ryoma stroked his lover's thigh gently. "Close your eyes and relax. You can't tell me you're this close already Momo..."

He did as his lover requested, almost ashamed to admit that he very much that close already. They hadn't had time alone for two weeks, and he hadn't bothered to get himself off in that time either. Having such a dominating lover was too much for his sex deprived body.

"Good job Momo. Let's continue now." Crunching the ice in his mouth again, he moved down, bypassing his cock and taking his balls into is mouth instead.

He groaned and kept his eyes tightly closed. He was delightful torment. His moans and cries falling from his lips easily as his lover teased and tormented with ice and warm mouth.

Ryoma's mouth moved lower, his tongue still cold, parting Momo's ass with his hands and brushing his tongue against the tight opening.

A low, gasping cry passed his lips. Was... Ryoma going to do what he thought he was? He wasn't certain, and as uncertainty went, he didn't know if he looked forward to it or not.

Ryoma continued to play with Momo's opening until it relaxed, and when it did, he gently pushed his tongue inside slightly, letting him get use to it.

He whimpered slightly, before forcing himself to relax. There was always the safe word if he couldn't handle it. So far, he was all right.

Ryoma gently pulled out before pushing back in, each time doing so going a bit deeper. "Mmm..."

He gave a low, keening cry, his hips arching up off the bed before arching slightly into his lover's mouth.

'I knew he would like this...' Ryoma thought with a inside smirk as he continued to tease his lover's ass.

Ryo...ma!" he gasped and panted, his body beginning to show a faint sheen of sweat. All the while, his cock was so hard and red it was almost painful. But there was a part of him that loved it. He didn't mind the pain, because he knew the resulting pleasure would be worth it.

Finally pulling away, panting as well, Ryoma moved back up Momo's body, kissing him with a soft groan. "Momo..."

Momo delighted in the kiss, returning it deeply, even though he couldn't use his hands to pull Ryoma's head to his own.

Momo delighted in the kiss, returning it deeply, even though he couldn't use his hands to pull Ryoma's head to his own.

"Mmm..." Ryoma slowly pulled away, nipping Momo's bottom lip. "I've never seen you this hard before Momo," he murmured, reaching down to cup his balls and squeezing them.

He whimpered, feeling a need that he had never felt so strongly before. "Ryoma... please... I need... you... need... more... please... Oh Lord Please!"

"That's what I was waiting for," Ryoma said with a groan as he reached behind him and pulled a dildo out of his ass.

Momo looked at his lover with passion glazed eyes. "If I had known... that sooner... I would have... begged at the beginning."

"Then where would the fun been if I had just done it from the get go?" Ryoma asked as he straddled Momo and held the tip to his ass, and very slowly impaled himself his lover's hard cock.

Momo grunted as Ryoma's tight chanel closed around him. If he wasn't in so much control of himself at the moment, he would have come the second his lover sat on him. "Ryoma... move... please!"

With a loud moan, unable to hold back anymore, he began to move up and down, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up. Soon he was bouncing fast, almost as if he couldn't control himself, his face flushed with pleasure. "Nnnnh! M-Momo!"

His breathing was labored, his body almost losing all control as Ryoma rode him hard and fast. As he watched his cock bounce up and down from the movement, he felt a deep groan coming from his throat. "Ryo... ma... come... with me..." he panted out.

Green hair stuck to his cheeks, Ryoma's head fell back as he let out a near scream. "M-M-MOMO!" he cried as he came all over his lover's chest.

Momo saw that as his cue to let go as well. "RYOMA!" he cried out, as that tight channel grew even tighter on his cock and his seed spilled forth into his lover's warmth.

Feeling his lover fill him, Ryoma fell forward onto Momo's chest, panting softly. "Hah...hah... Mo...mo..." he gasped softly, still unable to catch his breath.

Momo gasped, trying to regain control of his breathing. He wanted to be able to hold Ryoma close after such amazing lovemaking, but he couldn't. His hands were still tied up. "Ryo..." he whispered when he could breath.

Reaching up shakily, Ryoma pulled a end, releasing Momo's hand, doing the same with the other before falling back onto his chest. "Nnnnh... my body's all numb... that was amazing..." he murmured.

Momo smiled softly, rubbing his wrists for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ryoma. "It was... incredible, love."

Ryoma moved up and nuzzled Momo's neck. "Merry Christmas Momo-chan," his whispered, happy he was able to experience this with his lover.

Momo smiled softly and kissed the top of his lover's head. "Merry Christmas, Ryo-chan."

Fuji sat at his favorite lunch area. Despite the cold, he had a large smile on his lips and he was humming to himself. "I helped all three of them... Eiji, Kaido, and Echizen! I am so cool!"

"What are you talking about Syusuke, and why are you out here? It 30 degrees out here!" Tezuka stood behind Fuji, bundled up in a thick blue jacket.

Fuji looked up and smiled softly. "I'm perfectly all right here. It's not that cold." He then opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka directly. "And I was talking about helping Eiji, Kaido, and Echizen with their Christmas presents."

Tezuka blinked. Did he hear right? "Kaido... and Echizen?"

His smile deepened. "Yep. They asked for help after hearing what I did for Oishi and Eiji."

"Never mind... I don't even WANT to know the ideas you gave them..." Tezuka said, feeling dread fill him for some unexplained reason.

He frowned. "You don't think I gave them good advice?"

"I'm not saying that Syusuke. I just know what kind of a dirty mind you have," Tezuka said with a soft smile.

He pouted slightly at that. "I do not have a dirty mind."

"Oh you don't do you?" Kneeling in front of his lover, Tezuka cupped the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

Fuji felt his heart speed up as he kissed him deeply. After a moment, he pulled back, looking at Tezuka. "Since when does the Buchou kiss me like this during school?"

"Since said Buchou starting dating a certain Tensai," Tezuka said with a smile, standing up and started walking towards the school again. "We better get to class, or we'll be late."

He smiled and followed behind him. "Sure love, whatever you say."

----------

(And there you go! Hope you all enjoyed these ficlets! Okay, before anyone starts on us, we KNOW Ryoma and Tezuka are somewhat out of character, but really think about it, when you're around the person you love, don't you tend NOT to act like yourself? Email us or send us a review, and let us know what you think. Thanks again for reading!)

Story completed December 11, 2005


	5. Fuji and Tezuka Special Chapter

(Prince of Tennis does not belong to us. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Bow to his brilliantness!)

* * *

What I Got For Christmas: Fuji and Tezuka - Part 2

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Walking into the gym, Tezuka looked around before looking at his watch. Fuji had sent him a note that said to meet him in the gym at 4pm, and he was here on time... but no Fuji.

'This is unusual... Fuji's never late...' Tezuka sat down on a bleacher and put his chin in his hands. Ever since the night when Fuji gave him his present, his lover had been acting strange. He wasn't sure, but knowing Fuji... he was up to something. What... that was the question.

Fuji came in slowly, brushing snow off the top of his head. As he saw Tezuka already there, he gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about being late," he said as he jogged the rest of the way over to him.

"One of my teachers needed my help with something, and it was dragged on a little longer than I expected."

Tezuka smiled as he stood. "It's alright. I just got here myself." He was quiet for a moment. "Why ARE we here? It's kind of a odd place to ask me to meet you. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I wanted some place that was quiet without fear of interruption," he said softly, looking away. His whole demeanor was different, as if he was really fearful of what he had to say.

"Syusuke?" Walking over to his lover, Tezuka cupped his cheek gently in his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, voice full of concern. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

He frowned before shaking his head. "Never mind, it was stupid to even think of it."

"Sysuske..." Tezuka's voice held almost a firm tone. "Please. What are you afraid of telling me?"

Fuji looked up, his eyes not hidden behind closed eyelids. "You'll look at me differently, Kunimitsu," he whispered, almost worried.

"Look at you differently?" Now Tezuka was confused. "Syusuke, I love you. Nothing could make me feel differently."

"Not even if I want to tie you up and do naughty things to you?"

Tezuka looked surprised at that. "T-Tie me up?"

Fuji heard the studder and looked away. "See, it was stupid. Let's just forget it."

"Hey wait!" Tezuka grabbed his boyfriend's arm before he could get away. "I didn't say it was stupid... I was just surprised."

Fuji shook his head. "It still was stupid to bring it up, Kunimitsu. Forget I said anything."

"No, I won't."

Fuji paused, fear crossing his eyes. His lover was rarely up on displays of affection, and besides that one night with the coupons, Fuji was usually the one to begin things. He didn't want to ruin what he had with his lover, not when it would hurt too much.

Tezuka looked at Fuji squarely in the eyes. "Syusuke, part of a relationship is trying new things, and even though I never would have thought of something like this... I... I still want to try, because it's something you want."

His eyes widened. He had already been so out of character today it was ridiculous. But around Tezuka, Fuji knew he didn't need that mask of a constant smile and closed eyes. "Are... you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure Syusuke, would I be the one to say I was?"

Fuji smiled slightly. "Well, when you put it that way, I can see your point."

"Then stop worrying," Tezuka said, smiling back. "If I don't like it, I'll say so and we'll stop and move on, alright?"

He nodded. "My home will be empty tomorrow night. Wanna come stay the night?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, I will." He was nervous, true, but not in the way it would seem. He was also curious about what Fuji had planned...

Fuji smiled brightly and kissed his lover deeply before pulling back and giving him a wink. "Be at my place tomorrow at seven. Don't be late."

Tezuka nodded as he kissed the other back. Would he regret this?

He would find out tomorrow...

----------

Fuji had gotten his room perfectly set up. Red silk sheets overed his bed and he had soft rose scented candles filled the room. He made certain his frame was perfect for the night, and he breathed in a soft sigh. He had left a note on the door for Tezuka to come in and come into his room.

What he would find, is a leather clad Fuji, waiting for his lover. The pants seemed to mold to him like a second skin and the leather vest also seemed to caress his body like it was made for him.

Walking up the stairs, Tezuka stopped at Fuji's door, taking a deep breath. He could do this... this was something Fuji wanted... With that in mind, Tezuka opened the door, and his heart stopped when he saw his lover. "S-Syusuke..."

Fuji shifted, a slow sensual combined movement of leather and man. "Kunimitsu, nice of you to come. I almost believed you were going to just call it quits."

Tezuka swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off of his lover. "Syusuke... you look..."

He blinked and titled his head at his lover. He smiled softly. "Do you like what you see?" he asked, holding his arms out to stretch the material tighter across his body.

Unable to speak, his throat suddenly dry, Tezuka nodded.

Fuji grinned softly. "So... I see."

"What... what do you have...".

He tilted his head and smiled softly. "Come on, Kunimitsu, you can talk, can't you?"

Tezuka swallowed again before speaking. "What do you have planned?"

He smiled. "A night of bondage and love making you will never be able to forget," he whispered, slowly and gracefully moving over toward his lover. "There's a safe word. If at any time, you can't take it, just say tensai, and I'll let you go."

"Tensai. Got it."

He smiled, before dragging Tezuka to the middle of the room. "Please, strip for me..."

Blushing slightly, Tezuka did as he was asked, unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing tanned skin. "Like this?"

He nodded, watching the show before moving over to the bed. Fuji smiled slowly, pulling out silver chains from either side of the bed, showing off his ass in the tight leather, before moving off the bed and reaching for two strips of black silk. "Yes... but slower... I want to enjoy it."

Slowing down as the other requested, Tezuka slowly finished undoing the shirt, letting it fall to the floor before working on his pants. "What... are the chains for?"

He smiled. "To keep your hands stuck away from me..."

Tezuka felt his pants fall, leaving him in some extremely tight briefs. "Do you... want me to take these off too?"

Fuji's ice-blue gaze traveled over his lovers body, almost like a touch. "Yep, those got to go too."

Blushing, Tezuka slowly pulled down the briefs before letting them fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked for his lover to see.

Fuji grinned and came to stand in front of Tezuka. "Remove my top... slowly..." he murmured, able to take control of the situation.

Swallowing again, Tezuka reached over and slowly began to pull the tight leather over his lovers head, feeling himself harden more as smooth skin appeared. A soft moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Fuji smiled softly before trailing a slow hand down his lover's chest. "Good boy. Now go law down in the center of the bed."

Nodding, Tezuka went over and climbed onto the bed, moving into the center as asked and laid down, his hot skin against the cool sheets. His eyes closed as he tried to stop his heart from beating so fast.

Fuji slowly crawled over his lover's body, his leather covered buldge brushing against Tezuka's as he straddled his hips. Once settled there, he leaned forward and slowly wrapped a length of cloth around one of Tezuka's wrists. Once that was done, he brought the chain and cuff up and chained his arm to the bed. He then did the same to the other hand. Once he was done, he smiled down at his lover.

"Are you okay so far, love? No sudden urge to call it quits, huh?"

Tezuka shook his head, struggling not to move his cock closer to the soft leather. "No... I'm alright."

He smirked and leaned in close. "What would you like of me, love? Or, should I surprise you?" he asked, reaching beside the bedside table and pulling out another length of silk cloth.

Tezuka felt something jolt inside him. "What are you going to do with that?" he whispered.

He smirked. "You'll see... or rather, you won't," he commented, before slowly placing it over his lover's eyes and keeping him from seeing what he had planned.

Tezuka breathing hitched slightly, the chains clanking against softly. "Hah.. hah..."

Fuji pulled out a bottle of warming lotion and smiled softly. He poured some of it over Tezuka's chest and spread it with slow, soothing fingers. Once he was done, he leaned in close and blew over it softly, knowing it would heat up on his skin with the action.

"Ahhh..." Tezuka's body arched up, his chest suddenly going from cool to hot within seconds. "Syu...suke..."

He smiled and licked at the cherry flavored oil, knowing his tongue would make it feel even more heated. He was slow and teasing, taking time to tease his lover slowly. All the while, he let his leather covered buldge rub against his lover's erection over and over again.

"Ahh... oh god... Syusuke... feels so..." Tezuka let out another groan of pleasure. "Kami-sama..."

He felt a smirk cross his lips. "Good?" he asked, knowing it was certainly feeling good to him. He then reached over and pulled out a small length of leather cloth. He then leaned down, trailing soft kisses over his lovers chest. All the while, he took the cloth and slowly trailed it over his legs and his cock, teasing him slowly.

"NNNNH!" The headboard creaked softly, Tezuka's face flushed more, panting softly. Kami-sama, he never expected it to feel anything like this... Even though he was being teased out of his mind, it was the most erotic experience in his life.

He smiled and allowed the leather to settle over his lover's cock and he slipped off him. The sound of a zipper being undone could be heard, then of leather being slowly pulled off and dropped on the floor.

Once Fuji was as nude as his lover, he crawled back up on the bed and trailed his tongue over his thighs, before taking some of the oil and slicking his fingers with it. He blew on them to heat it, before settling his fingers at his lovers entrance, teasing it slowly, but not entering. His lover would beg for everything... or he would find pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Which ever happened, he'd enjoy giving him.

Tezuka let out a soft cry as he tried to move away. The sudden warmth startled him, but it felt good. "Ahh..."

With a careful, controlled snap of his hand, he lightly shifted the cock, giving it a delicate smack to make it bounce. "No moving away," Fuji whispered, before slipping a single finger inside his lover.

The warmth slowly started to move inside him, slowly becoming hotting, making Tezuka moan. It was slowly driving him mad... "Stop..." he panted.

He smirked while moving in his body over and over. "What's wrong love? Don't you like it?" he asked, making the length bounce once again. All the while, blowing on the tip to heat the oil there.

This time Tezuka could hold back the loud cry that escaped. The heat and Fuji gently smacking his cock was making him so close to coming, and it was noticeable by the constant leaking his cock was doing. "Nnnnh... Syu...suke..."

He smirked and worked in a second finger, stretching and preparing his lover. "Come now, Kunimitsu. You can last until I enter you... can't you?"

"AHHH!" Tezuka let out a choked scream, his body and cock jerking. "Stop, please!"

Fuji watched his lover and decided he wouldn't hold out long enough without a little help. Taking out a metal ring that had been left to warm under the pillows, he took it and slipped it over Tezuka's cock, to keep him from coming just yet.

"Oh, lover... not yet dear." That said, he entered him with a third finger. All the while, he used his free hand to torment his lover's leaking cock.

"Ahh... what... what did you..." Tezuka tried to get out, but as soon as Fuji started to play with his cock, his mind froze.

Fuji grinned, blowing over the tip of his cock and licking the tip, even as he inserted a fourth finger, with more of the heating lube coating it. "Oh, nothing much... Kuni-kun."

Tezuka couldn't remember anything in his life feeling this mindblowing. His body was going crazy with all the mindnumbing pleasure, but he wanted to see exactly how long he could last. "Syusuke..." he gasped out, his legs shakily spreading slightly. "...stop... don't..."

Fuji removed his fingers from inside his lover, leaning in close to tease the tip of his cock. "What do you... want Kuni-kun? What can I do for you?"

Screw waiting. "You... inside..." he gasped out, barely able to speak.

Fuji grinned and once he had slicked his own cock with the warming liquid, he settled between his lovers legs and pushed inside.

"Nnnnahhh!" Tezuka's whole body jerked violently. Kami-sama, it felt so good! "'Yusuke... move... please!" he cried out, his head shaking back and forth, trying to get rid of the blasted thing over his eyes.

He smiled, running his hands over his lover's body, knowing he can't see what he's doing. He then kissed him softly, before beginning to move slowly in and out of Tezuka, the heating oil working wonders on both of them. Soft moans falling from his lips.

"Syusuke... faster... faster... FASTER!" Tezuka screamed, his body arching. Everything was becoming too much. He needed release. He WANTED it! "PLEASE!"

Fuji, taking great pleasure in the sounds his lover was making, he began pounding into him over and over again, faster and faster, until he finally relented to remove the cock ring to allow him to come.

As soon as the cock ring was removed, Tezuka cried out as he came, wave after wave of pleasure hitting Fuji's stomach. "Syusuke!"

He smiled, feeling those muscles tightening around his length so tightly that he couldn't help but come as well. "Kunimitsu!" he cried, his own pleasure washing over him.

Tezuka felt the warm liquid fill him, and let out a soft grunt as Fuji fell on top of him. Not that he minded. He like the warm body close to him. "Syusuke..." he whispered, exhausted, "that was..."

He grinned, reaching up to undo the blindfold. Once that was off, he slowly began to undo the chains, until they too, fell off. When that was all done, he kissed Tezuka and began to take off the cloth he had put on his lover to keep from hurting his wrists.

"I'm so tired..." Tezuka yawned softly. He then looked at Fuji with sleepy eyes. "So that's the thing you're into... I never would have guessed..."

He smirked. "That... was only the beginning. Are you up for learning more... at a later date?"

"As long as you don't use that warming lotion... it's maddening..."

He smirked, kissing his lover's neck. "Ok... for now I'll leave the warming oil out." He then shifted, so that he was kissing a path down his lover's chest.

"Kuni-kun, I've got a problem."

Tezuka, who's eyes were already starting to close, stopped. "Nani?"

He leaned in to lap at the tip of his lover's cock, beginning to clean him up. "I want you again," he murmured.

Tezuka groaned softly, feeling himself getting hard again. What the hell was wrong with him? Dammit, Fuji turned him into a sexaholic. Before his brain turned off once against due to the pleasure, Tezuka was able to get two words out.

"Oh, shit..."

-----------

(Hee hee! Sorry, we couldn't help it! We had this one planned before we even finished Momo and Ryoma! Send us a email, or write a review! We have two more planned! Who do you think they are? Let us know your guesses!)

Story completed December 17, 2005


	6. Akutsu and Taka

(Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to us, but to Konomi Takeshi, a god in his own right.)

* * *

What I Want For Christmas - Akutsu's and Taka Story

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

"F-Fuji? Is it alright if I can speak to you for a moment?"

Tezuka nodded. "I'll go wait at the front gate for you," he said before turning and walking away.

Kawamura Takashi could feel sweat rolling down his face, even though he had just taken a shower. He was so nervous... "Fuji, I heard from Kikumaru, Echizen, and Kaido that you had helped them with their Christmas presents, and I was wondering if.…"

Fuji smiled softly and placed a hand on Taka's arm in a comforting gesture. "You want my help in giving the one you care about a special Christmas gift, don't you?" he asked, trying to make it easier on the shy young man.

"I'll be more than happy to help you out. Who's the lucky girl?"

Taka felt his face flush. "G-gomen..." he murmured softly. "It's not a girl..."

Fuji felt one of his eyes open slightly in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. After all, Taka always seemed like the real straight guy of their team. "Oh, my mistake. Then who's the lucky boy?"

"Um... you know him..." Taka said, wishing he could fall in the cracks under his feet.

Fuji smiled, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Oh? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"N-no... you probably wouldn't be able to help me much if you didn't know. He... he's hard to handle sometimes..."

Fuji's mind went over every male he knew who was hard to handle, but he couldn't think of any that would be good with Taka. "Well, then I guess you should tell me his name."

"He..." Taka coughed softly and looked down, his face a bright red by now. "He's Akutsu Jin... from Yamabuki..." he whispered.

Both of Fuji's eyes shot open in shock and surprise. Out of everyone he had thought about, Akutsu hadn't been one of them. "A... Akutsu?" he stuttered, his eyes blinking.

"Well, you certainly shoot for the most difficult there is, don't you..."

Taka slowly looked up, his cheeks tinted still with pink. "What do you think I should do?" he asked softly. "Akutsu has his bad side, but really, he's a nice guy..."

Fuji sighed. "Hm, well I don't think traditional will work. Maybe bashing him over the head and tying him up might work. But it would make for a rather difficult confession time." He thought it over, one hand coming up to his chin.

"I don't know. Perhaps invite him over to your families sushi restaurant and treat him to a meal there, just the two of you."

"He-he does like how I make sushi..." Taka stammered, smiling slightly.

Fuji grinned. "Well, there you go. There's your entrance to telling him how you feel. Just make certain it's just the two of you... because I doubt he'd really listen if it was more than you two."

"H-hai. Thank you for helping me, Fuji." Taka was all smiles now, more sure of himself. "I really hope he feels the same way." Bowing slightly, Taka turned and hurried home so he could call Akutsu and invite him over for sushi.

Fuji smiled and went to meet Tezuka, all the while, laughing to himself. Now that was one relationship that he would love to watch happen.

----------

Taka moved around the restaurant with ease of having been there for so long. He made certain the table was perfectly set up and all the ingredients he would need were fresh. All the while, he was thinking about what he was about to do.

He had come to care about Akutsu for a long time. Yet it seemed that there was never going to be a chance for them, seeing as Akutsu was always so... so... rude when around others. With Fuji's help, Taka hoped to be able to let the other know he cared, and manage to save what they had. Even if all it turned out to be was friendship.

The bell above the door was heard, and footsteps on the floor. "Kawamura, where the hell are you?" a pissed off voice was heard, as if he expected the other to be there to greet him.

Taka swallowed, unable to miss how nice he was dressed. He began prepping the rice and seaweed for making the sushi rolls, and then he smiled nervously.

"W-what can I m-make for you?" he asked, his voice stuttering a little.

"First things first. So tell me Kawamura, what's with calling me over, and for your sushi no less?" Akutsu asked, his gold eyes staring at Taka with a strange intensity. "What have I done to earn the honor?"

His cheeks heated even more and he looked away. "S-sushi first... a-answers afterward."

Akutsu smirked. So this was how Taka was going to play... "Alright. Eel roll please, and some tempura shrimp maki roll."

Taka nodded, beginning to make what Akutsu asked for. He deftly cut up what he was to use and rolled the sushi perfectly by hand. Once he was done, he made his own, before bringing both plates out and setting down Akutsu's plate in front of him. He then settled in across from him.

Picking up his chopsticks, Akutsu picked up the maki roll and took a bite. "Hmm... you're really going to be a good sushi chef Kawamura," he murmured after chewing for a moment and swallowing.

Taka flushed at the comment. "T-thank you, Akutsu. I-I've been working on i-it."

"It shows. You're better than your father."

Taka couldn't hold back the deep flush that crossed his cheeks at those words. He looked away, at a loss for words. He really couldn't say anything to that.

"Hey Kawamura, why suddenly quiet?" Akutsu asked as he drank some of his tea, trying hard not to laugh. It was so much fun to embarrass the other.

Taka swallowed. He knew it was now or never, but he wasn't certain he could do it. "W-well... there's something I've b-been meaning to t-tell you."

"Oh?" Akutsu looked at the other from over his tea cup. "What about?"

He turned even brighter red before looking down to play with his napkin. "W-well... I w-wanted... to t-tell you... that I... I-I like you," his words were soft, very low.

Oh this was just sweet. Akutsu knew he was going to enjoy this. "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear that Kawamura," he nearly purred, putting his foot under the bar of the bar seat and slowly pulled him closer so not to alert him.

Taka's face was soon awash with red color and he was certain his face looked like a tomatoe. "I-I-I said t-that I l-l-like you," he murmured.

"Like me? In what way? Like me as a friend, or something more?" Akutsu asked, his voice sensually low and brushing over Taka like a wave.

Taka shivered at that voice and looked away. This was torture, but he had to tell him. He swallowed and looked at him. "I-I-I love you..."

Akutsu blinked, leaning back slightly. Now THAT... was unexpected. "You love me?" he repeated, not really believing he heard right.

He turned red and he wanted to turn and just leave. This was ridiculous. He should go before it got worse. "T-that's what I s-said."

"But... but why?"

Taka looked away, before moving to gather up the empty dishes. "T-there doesn't have t-to be a r-reason. I-i just do."

"You... you idiot..." Akutsu fists clenched slightly. "You IDIOT!" He stood up angrily, the stool falling over and hitting the floor with a clang. "Why me? Why me when you can do so much better!"

Taka flinched even as a bit of spark lit his eyes. Even without the tennis racket, he could get worked up if he was pushed hard enough. And while it had taken guts to tell Akutsu how he felt, he had no right to say that to him.

"Y-you have no right to s-say that!" Taka came back with. "I'll l-love whom I l-love! I'm sorry if you d-don't like t-that!"

"WHO SAID I DIDN"T LIKE IT!" Akutsu started to advance on the other, making Taka back up. "Did I say anything on the level that I didn't like it?" he asked, growling.

Taka swallowed, stopping short when his back was pressed up against the wall. "N-n-n-no, b-but you were u-upset that I-I l-loved you!"

"Because I know you can do better than me!" Slamming a hand right next to Taka's head, he looked into the other's eyes for a moment before looking away. "Teh, I don't deserve someone like you..."

Taka's eyes widened, but he couldn't think of anything to say to that. So instead of relying on words, which he failed at so many times, he leaned in and managed to brush his lips shyly across Akutsu's.

Akustu felt his body clench and he pulled away slightly. "Taka, don't..." he whispered, his eyes darker than before. "If we start this... I won't stop..."

Taka looked up at him, certain this was what he wanted more than anything else in his life. "T-then, don't s-stop," he whispered, leaning in a little closer. "I love you, Jin. I-I only want to b-be with you."

Cupping the back of Taka's head, Akutsu let out a low growl. "Then I'm not holding back," he said before taking the other into a bruising, possessive kiss.

Taka gasped into Akutsu's mouth, moaning softly. Yet he leaned in closer, wanting to meet him kiss for kiss. He brought his arms up around the other boys waist, his lips parting.

Letting out another low growl, Akutsu thrust his tongue into Taka's mouth, tasting and quickly taking control of the other. He wrapped his tongue around Taka's, his leg going in between his thighs and pressing against his arousal.

Taka gasped deeply, arching up against the leg pressed between his thighs. He meet Akutsu's tongue thrust for thrust, enjoying the taste and the passion he could taste in that kiss. It was something he had wanted for so long.

"Mmm..." Breaking the kiss, Akutsu moved to the side of Taka's neck. "So eager, aren't we Taka..."

He shivered at the sound of his name coming from lips that had so recently ravished his own. "Should I want to wait?" he asked, feeling a little more confident with Akutsu in his arms, his body pressed against his own.

'Hmm... but what will your friends think?" Akutsu nipped Taka's neck, proceeding to leave a mark on his new lover.

He whimpered softly, his head falling back to give him better access to it. "If they know it's love, they will have to accept it, as I accept their own relationships."

"They won't have a choice but to accept it. You're mine now, and I'm never going to let you go." Kissing Taka again for a moment, he pulled away completely. "Upstairs. Now."

Taka felt his knees go weak at the commanding tone and without another word, he did as Akutsu ordered. Once in his room, he turned to make certain the other boy was following.

Akutsu walked into the bedroom behind him and closed the door, locking it so no one could disturb them. Seeing a chair next to the door, he pulled it to the middle of the room and sat down. "Strip for me," Akustu said, his voice still commanding, as he crossed his arms and watched the other.

Taka turned beet red, blushing from head to toe, he was certain. Slowly, he began to strip. It was slow and jerky at first, but then Taka began to get a little confident at the heated gaze he was getting from the blond. Once he was stripped entirely, his hands clenched at his sides to keep from cupping himself, he looked at Akutsu, awaiting his next order.

"As I thought. You keep yourself in beautiful shape..." Akutsu stared at him for a moment before looking into his eyes. "Lay on the bed. Spread your legs for me. I want to see all of you."

Taka swallowed, looking away. He slowly moved over and did as he was ordered. Once he was laying on the bed, his legs spread wide, he looked pleadingly at Akutsu. He didn't like feeling vulnerable all by himself. He was certain his whole body was red in embarrassment.

"Do it Taka," Akutsu voice was soft, but it had a warning tone to it. "You're mine, and I want to see all of you."

He nodded and spread his legs as far as they could go. Once he was fully open to Akutsu's gaze, his whole body so red it felt like it was on fire, he licked his lips. "Please..." he whimpered, wanting him over with him. Being alone was so embarrassing.

"Why are you so embarrassed Taka?" Akutsu murmured. "You shouldn't be."

"I-It's because I'm a-all alone," he managed to stammer out.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." Akutsu continued to stare at Taka. "You wanted this, but you should know by now, we play by my rules."

He nodded, the flush slowly fading. "Yes, I know. I j-just... want you too..."

"You will, but first... I want to see you touch yourself."

His blush came back full force, but he slowly reached a hand down his chest, trailing it over a nipple and down further. He casually trailed over his flat stomach and over his hips. Finally he passed it over his thighs before meeting his arousal. He stroked a finger lightly over it, before taking it in a firm grasp and beginning to stroke it up and down. Small gasps and moans fell from his lips, all the while, his eyes never left Akutsu's.

Standing up, his eyes not leaving the beautiful sight before him. Slowly he began to take his own clothes off, revealing a body that would make anyone swoon. "Don't stop, Takashi. I want to see you at the brink of pleasure."

Taka's pants and moans soon sped up. His eyes glazing over with passion. He wanted to touch the delectable skin that was being revealed, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he continued to stroke himself, imagining it was Akutsu's hands on his length.

The pace picked up. Taka's moans grew louder. His pleasure increasing just by pictureing the handsome man standing before him as the one doing those things to him. If he kept this up, he lose it soon, even though he knew it wasn't actually him rubbing him. "J-Jin," he gasped out, his pleasure being heightened just by whispering his name.

"That's enough..." Akutsu got on the bed and took Taka's hand away, moving that and the other one over his head and holding them firm.

Taka panted softly, a soft sheen of sweat on his body. He felt hot and a little painful. His length was straining for release, for a kind touch, for anything. "J-Jin... please..." he begged, trying to lift his body for some form of contact with the other boy.

"Taka..." Akutsu let out a soft groan before kissing him again. "We need something so I don't hurt you..."

He nodded, understanding what he was talking about. "L-lotion, top d-drawer." he commented, his body so turned on he had no control over it.

Letting go of the other's hands, Akutsu reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out the lotion. Pouring some onto his fingers, Akutsu reached down and began to slowly tease Taka's opening before pushing a finger inside. "Tell me if this hurts."

His eyes drifted shut. His body was a well trained machine, and each muscle was able to relax on command. Sighing, he relaxed, not wanting to feel any pain that would ruin the enjoyment of the moment. "O-okay," he murmured, slowly arching up to take more of the finger.

Akutsu smiled slightly, gently working the finger in. "So eager, aren't we?"

"B-Been dreaming of t-this for a l-long time," he answered honestly, his body seemed to move with each inward thrust to meet the finger.

"Still can't believe you want me..." Akutsu murmured as he worked another finger in.

He gasped, the feeling of being widened and stretched making him feel something new. Yet he smiled, a hand coming up to gently caress Akutsu's cheek. "I c-can't believe you w-want me back."

"And why is that so hard to believe that I would want you?" Akutsu asked, looking down at the other.

Taka looked up at him, his eyes wide. "B-because you're s-so h-handsome. Y-you could've have a-anyone you want."

"Could've? Teh. Even if that were true, the only person that STILL would've gotten my attention would have been you Taka," Akutsu said, his eyes softening for the first time to the other. "You're the only one that saw me for who I really was. You didn't give up on me, and that's what I'm thankful for the most..." He curved his fingers slightly, hitting a spot deep inside the other.

Taka couldn't answer as he suddenly arched up off the bed, a soft cry of pleasure falling from his lips. He saw stars behind his eyes and he knew the bliss that washed over his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Akutsu continued to brush against the spot as he entered a third finger, making sure Taka was fully stretched. "Taka..." he murmured, leaning over and making another mark on his neck.

Taka cried out each time he was made to see stars. He arched closer his eyes closed to the pleasure. "J-Jin... please... I-I-I need... more..."

"What Taka?" Akutsu asked the other softly, nipping his neck as he moved the fingers in and out of him faster. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Taka moaned and gave small, keening cries before opening his eyes and looked directly at Akutsu. "I-I need you inside me... you're m-member... not your... Fingers…"

Akutsu continued to nip at Taka's neck as he pulled his fingers out, pouring some lotion over his cock and coating it before pressing the tip against Taka's opening. After a moment, he slowly slid inside.

Taka gasped, his eyes opening in surprise as he felt Akutsu enter him. Feeling him pushing deeply inside, he moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "Oh! More... please more..."

Groaning softly, Akutsu gripped the pillow next to Taka's head as he continued to push inside. "Gods... Taka... you're so tight..."

Taka smiled, leaning in close to lick at Akutsu's ear. Just like when having a tennis racket in his hands, having Akutsu in his arms gave him a confidence he never showed before. "Of course. I've been saving myself for you," he whispered, before nipping at the sensitive lobe.

Akutsu let out a loud groan, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in. "Taka..." he murmured as he settled into a steady thrust.

Taka groaned, purring into Akutsu's ear with every inward thrust. As the blond pulled out, Taka would take the time to lap at the inner shell of his ear.

Akutsu started to lose himself. He thrust faster into Taka, his hand moving to tangle itself into his hair. After a moment, he lifted Taka up until he was sitting straight up, their chests pressed against one another. "Move Taka," he ordered, thrusting up into his body, nipping his neck again.

He groaned, holding him close before beginning to move. Taka moved with him, feeling his body grow tighter and tighter with need. "Jin, please... I need you... harder..."

The other growled as his hands moved down to cup his ass and squeezed once before thrusting hard into him. "Taka!"

"I'm... close..." he gasped out, taking all of his friend and now lover and giving all of himself. Passionate cries fell from his lips and his body glistened with sweat.

"Then... come for me... Taka!" Akutsu thrust up into Taka once more, biting his neck hard. 'Mine...' Akutsu thought to himself, his fingers tightening in the other's hair slightly. 'He's finally mine...'

Taka couldn't wait any longer. He cried out, his voice echoing off the walls. He then let go, his length twitching as he came all over his lover's and his own stomach. "JIN!" he yelled, passion filling his voice as his passage tightened around his lovers own length.

Akutsu groaned as he he came hard into Taka's ass, pulling the other close to him, shaking from the aftermath. "Taka..." he said into his lover's ear, and then he softly whispered three words that made tears well up in the other's eyes.

Taka's eyes widened at the whispered words, and he clung to Akutsu. After a moment, he sniffled and leaned in close to his ear. "Please... say them again, Jin."

"I love you, Kawamura Takeshi," he repeated, his voice his soft. "Thank you, for the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

Taka's eyes did fill up then, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love you too, Akutsu Jin. And I'm glad you loved it."

Akutsu snorted, but smiled slightly. "Now don't get all weepy on me Kawamura. You know what I use to do to you when you cried?"

He ducked his head. "I... I'm sorry. I'm just... happy."

"Baka. I was only messing with you." Lifting a hand, Akutsu traced a bite on his neck. "You're going to be wearing turtlenecks for awhile, sorry," he said, though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Taka smiled softly, looking at him. "It's ok. I don't mind."

A smirk appeared on Akutsu's face as he slowly pulled out of the other. Laying Taka back against the bed, Akutsu laid next to him, pulling him close, still playing with the marks on his neck. "Oh? Then that means I can mark you whenever I want eh?"

Taka smiled softly. "Sure. I like being marked as yours."

"Heh..." Kissing the other for a moment, Akutsu closed his eyes. "Get some sleep. I'm not going to wake your ass up in the morning."

He smiled and turned to snuggle in against his lover and best friend. "I know... I'll wake you up instead."

Akutsu didn't reply, as he was already asleep, his snoring soft and light.

Taka grinned and kissed his lover softly, before settling in to sleep as well.

----------

"Fuji... Nya! Fuji!"

Fuji looked over, a satisfied smile on his lips. "I'm good. Yet another satisfied couple," he murmured, looking toward the front gate.

Ryoma, drinking a Fanta, looked over where Fuji was and choked, dropping the grape drink and started to cough.

"Ochibi!" Eiji looked over as well and his eyes nearly bugged out. "NYA! Fuji, you got Taka-san and AKUTSU together!"

Fuji smiled brightly. "Yep, isn't it wonderful?"

Taka looked up, a worried look in his eyes as he noticed how nervous Ryoma got when he looked this way. Even as he gave Akutsu a soft kiss in parting. "T-thank you, J-Jin, you didn't have to walk me to s-school."

Akutsu smirked slightly. "Yeah, well, you know it was on the way. Since I'm here, I should go say hi to Echizen..." He started to walk towards the group.

Taka reached out, wrapping his arms around Akutsu's arm. The second he did, his eyes took on a wicked glint. "Torment Echizen and I promise you there'll be no sex for a month."

Akutsu blinked before looking away in annoyance. "Shit… You know how to play dirty Takashi…"

He smiled sweetly, before kissing him once more. "I learned from the best, Jin."

Akutsu snorted but kissed the other back. "Heh, at least I know you can stick up for yourself."

He let go of him, his expression becoming shy. "M-most of the t-time, a-anyway."

Akutsu smiled to himself. He knew Taka could take care of himself well enough. Even though he was soft spoken and friendly, his personality could change on a dime, if a friend or love one was in trouble.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. Sengoku and Dan will ride my ass if I'm late for practice." Pulling Taka close, Akutsu gave the other a breath stopping kiss for a moment before letting go. "See you tonight... Taka." He smirked before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Taka flushed, before waving and turning back to his friends. His cheeks reddened even more when Fuji whistled.

"Looks like it went well, Taka," Fuji said, smiling softly. Taka only nodded, still red.

Eiji looked like he was still in shock. Ryoma, who had finally calmed down, looked at Taka. "Kawamura-senpai."

Taka looked at Ryoma, his eyes worried. "W-what?"

Fuji looked at both of them. "Are you two going to belittle Taka the same joy you two have found?"

Ignoring the Tensai, Ryoma continued to look at Taka. "I'm glad you found someone that made you happy," was all he said before turning and walking away, wondering if he could find another grape Fanta.

"Nya! Ochibi, wait up!" Eiji started running after the Freshman but turned to look at Taka and grinned. "Ne, Taka-san! Like Ochibi said, congratulation on finding someone!"

Taka smiled softly at those words, before looking at Fuji. "T-thank you. Even t-though your words weren't n-needed."

Fuji grinned before putting a hand on Taka's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your Christmas present went well."

Taka didn't answer, seeing as he was flushed too red to even be able to form a reply.

Fuji smiled at that action and walked off toward classes with Taka. His smile wider than ever as he debated on what he should do for the next poor man to come ask for his aid.

----------

(Hoi hoi! What did you all think? For you Akutsu/Taka fans, please be nice. This is our first one, so it might not be COMPLETELY in character, but we tried! Email us or write a review and let us know what you think! Thank you for reading!)

Finished December 23, 2005


	7. Kamio and Ibu

What I Got For Christmas - Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Kamio Akira played by Kasey Sanada

Ibu Shinji played by Dark Nuriko

* * *

Staring at the sign for Seishun Gakuen, Kamio Akira let out a sigh. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this...

Scratching the back of his head, he was seriously debating turning and walking back to Fudomine, but... he needed help... and after what Momoshiro had told him about what Echizen gave him for Christmas... Kamio flushed slightly at the memory. He didn't know if he could do something like that...

Sighing against, and summoning the courage he needed, Kamio walked onto the school grounds, Kamio went in search of Fuji Syusuke.

----------

Fuji was walking from the library, a book in his hand as he walked from the building toward the front of the school. He was allowed to leave early today, seeing as he had been able to finish his tests rather swiftly. Fuji, who normally didn't show of his knowledge like that, was rather tired from the night before, and wanted to enjoy his time away from school with a nice long rest.

Kamio, who wasn't watching where he was going, lost as he was, accidentally bumped into Tensai, making him drop the book in his hands. "G-gomen nasai!" Kamio stuttered, bending over to pick up the book.

Fuji blinked, looking down at the man. "Kamio? What are you doing here?"

Flushing slightly, thankful his hair covered his face, said. "I wanted to ask... I mean... if you could..." Swallowing hard, he quickly said. "WouldyouhelpmewithapresentforShinji?"

Fuji felt his eyes widen, even without them opening. Did he hear this correctly? Was his fame with helping lover's find the perfect present that wide spread? Damn, he was good. "Um, I know I'm rather smart and all, but even I can't understand a bunch of words mixed together."

Gripping the book tightly in his hands, Kamio said in a soft voice, "I'm having trouble on thinking of a present for Shinji... I mean Ibu. I've never been good with things like that... and I was wondering if you could help me..."

Fuji smirked. 'Oh man, this is great,' he thought, before answering slowly. "Well, it's true I've helped others, but I need other information before I can help."

"Um... thing is... I'm not exactly with him..." Face bright red, Kamio looked away, wishing he could dig a hole and hide.

"Oh, so you want to get WITH him for christmas."

"You know what, just forget I said anything. I shouldn't have even said anything," Kamio said quickly, turning to leave. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought he would have a chance with the raven haired boy...

Fuji smiled and put a hand out, stopping Kamio's retreat. "Come now... this is really quite possible. You shouldn't give up before trying."

"Then... what do you think I should do?" Kamio looked the other, looking lost. "I'm afraid if I do something, I'll risk losing our friendship..."

He grinned, looking at him. "If you don't try at all, then all you feel will become wasted, and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if. Yet, if you try, the worst that will happen is he'll say he doesn't feel the same. I'm certain he wouldn't let something like that ruin a friendship."

"I guess that's true..." Looking at Fuji finally for the first time, determination in his eyes, he asked, "What should I do?"

"Well, start with a nice dinner. Then... once fed and happy... perhaps you could confess your feelings."

"Are you sure that will work?" Kamio asked, looking somewhat skeptical.

Fuji cracked open a single eye, looking at him with a serious expression. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! I do want your help! It's just..." Kamio sighed. "Shinji isn't exactly the type to show emotion, so I'm not sure how he'll react when I tell him."

Fuji shook his head. "I happen to know that when someone doesn't show emotion, they will show it to someone for whom they have affection for."

Kamio looked down at the book at his hands. "I'm... I'm afraid..." he whispered, fingering the soft cover of the book. "I'm afraid that he might not only he won't feel the same way, but be discusted, and hate me. That's what I'm scared of the most..."

Fuji opened both eyes then and looked at Kamio closely before smiling. "I'm certain all will be all right."

Kamio only wished he could feel as confident as the Tensai. "I hope you're right..."

----------

Ibu walked along the path toward the front of Fudomine. He muttered to himself, too low for human ears to hear. His mind was busy pondering what this Christmas season would bring.

Ibu paused in his walking, his gaze looking down at his feet. "What was it I did anyway?" he muttered, a little louder. "I mean, Kamio's been avoiding me... and he's almost silent when he is near me. I hate it... did I do something he didn't like? He's just trying to spite me... I know it."

Almost as if the other knew he was being talked about, Kamio's voice appeared. "Ibu?"

He went on muttering, not even realizing the other was there. "What was it I did to make him hate me like that? Or did he do something?"

"IBU!" Kamio grabbed his friend's shoulder, startling him out of his muttering session.

He shook his head, before looking up, surprise coloring his eyes. "Oh, hey Kamio," he said, his voice low.

Kamio felt his face color slightly at the darkness of Ibu's eyes. He was so beautiful... "Ne, Ibu... I was wondering if... I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought muttering was my thing. You aren't making sense."

The other felt his face grow warmer. "Do you... want to come to my house for dinner?"

He shrugged. "Sure," he muttered.

Kamio shifted on his feet slightly. "Um... great. Do you... want to stop at your house first, or just go ahead to mine?"

Ibu sighed, beginning to mutter on once more, beginning to walk along toward Kamio's place. "Boys shouldn't blush over something so simple. What was it that I said? Was I being overly nice? Did I do something wrong? I can't stand this... I don't understand people."

Kamio smiled slightly. Most people found it annoying, but for some reason Ibu's muttering was one of the things he loved about him. "Hey Ibu! Wait up!" He quickly ran after the muttering boy.

He stopped his muttering, looking over at Kamio. "Did you say something, Kamio?"

He looked at him for a long moment. "But Akira, that's what I have you for, isn't it?"

Kamio blinked, surprised for a moment before finally saying. "Yeah... I guess so..."

He stopped, really looking at Kamio. "Did I... do something to annoy you?" he asked finally, figuring he'd only get his answers if he asked.

"Annoy me?" Kamio looked really surprised at this. "Why would you think you annoyed me?"

Ibu looked away. "You've been avoiding me lately. Then, when you are around, you're more quiet than normal. It's... made me think I did something wrong. But I can't even think of what I did to hurt you. So I'm confused, and no amount of thinking it over can figure out what I did."

"You haven't done anything wrong, and I'm sorry I made you think that..." Kamio said softly. "I've just... I've had a lot on my mind... I've had to think about some things..."

Ibu frowned. While he never showed it, Kamio was his best friend. Knowing there was something there that he didn't talk to him about, it hurt. "Oh, I see," he said softly.

"Come on... we're almost to my house..." They started to walk again, and both were quiet until they walked into Kamio's home.

"Come in. My parents are out for the evening, so we have the place to ourselves for dinner," Kamio said as he toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

Ibu removed his own shoes and followed, muttering very quietly to himself. He was hurt his friend wouldn't talk to him.

Opening the fridge, Kamio rummaged for a moment before pulling out a spinach casserole, something he knew Ibu really liked, discovered from one of their frequent talks as they walked home.

He didn't even notice the food, lost in complete thought. What could be so serious that his best friend couldn't talk to him? It just didn't sit right with him. He continued to mutter, his voice low and quiet.

Putting the food in the oven to warm, Kamio turned to see what his friend wanted to drink, when he saw the other muttering to himself again. walking over to him, he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Shinji!"

He blinked, stopping mind mutter to look up. "What?"

"You're still thinking about what I said earlier, aren't you?"

He frowned, before nodding. "I thought I was your best friend, Akira. But, you never told me about your problem."

"It's because..." Swallowing hard, Kamio looked his friend in the eyes. "It because it was about you..."

His frown deepened. "I knew it. I did something wrong, didn't I."

"No, you didn't," Kamio assured him. "You haven't done anything wrong. I've just... been struggling about what to give you for Christmas, and..." Kamio looked down, his face red again. He had to do this. He wanted Ibu to know. He DESERVED to know.

"And also about my feelings for you..."

His frown seemed to become even deeper. "Of course you have feelings for me, you're my best friend and I'm yours."

"You don't understand Shinji. I... I'm in love with you..." Kamio said in a soft voice, his hands shaking softly.

He blinked, looking at him closely. "You love me?" He the tilted his head, watching him closely. "Why would you be in love with me? I do nothing but mutter away most of my time. I'm always off in my own world... not to mention... I don't really see why you would care so much."

"I don't know when I started feeling this way," Kamio said. "I just started to enjoy always being around you, getting you to laugh when I could. I enjoy it when we spend time together. I just... enjoy you. I don't mind it when you mutter to yourself, because I know I'm the only one that can snap you out of it when I want. I love you Shinji... I love you exactly the way you are..."

Ibu seemed to look at Kamio for a long while, almost as if he was debating something in his mind. "Well... if truth be told... I love you too," he said after a while.

Kamio felt as time just froze when he heard those words. "You... you what?" he whispered, not sure if he heard the other correctly.

Ibu looked at him, his eyes dark. "I didn't mumble it. If you didn't hear me I won't mention it again."

"Say it again for me... please..." Kamio whispered, taking a step closer towards the other.

He sighed. "I don't see why I have to say I love you. I already said it once. Why should I have to repeat myself? Am I that dumb? Did you not hear the first time?" he muttered, more to himself.

"I want to hear it again Shinji," Kamio said again in that same soft voice, as his hand reached behind his head and cupped it gently.

He flushed slightly, not certain what to expect, yet he stopped his mumbling and looked at Kamio. "If I must repeat myself, I love you, Akira."

Kamio smiled. "That's what I thought I heard," he murmured, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Ibu's.

His eyes widened for a moment, before he returned the gentle brush of lips against lips.

"I love you too..."

Ibu's eyes seemed to look at him as he said those words. "Why would you love me? I'm always rambling and muttering and I never seem to pay attention to what's going on," he muttered, even as he looked at him.

"But you do pay attention. When ever I need to talk to you, you always pay attention 100. I feel as if I never have to worry about if you're listening or not."

"Well, that's true, but it seemed that you were infatuated with An, I mean, it was obvious. Like when Momoshiro and you went to save her. You were so jealous," he muttered.

Kamio blinked. "Me? Infatuated? Jealous? An-chan is like a kid sister to me. I got angry with the way Atobe was treating her," Kamio murmured, stepping closer. Now that he knew how the other felt, there was no holding back anymore.

Ibu blinked slowly, looking up in Kamio's eyes. "It didn't seen like that to me," he said, softly. For once, his urge to mutter was gone.

"Tachibana-buchou has done more for us then we could ever repay him for. I wouldn't dare even think about An-chan in that way. It just seems... wrong." Kamio wrapped a arm around Ibu's waist and pulled him against his chest.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't what it looked like," he grumbled, even as he wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Enough talk about that. I'd rather be doing something else, mainly this." Leaning over, he brushed his lips against Ibu, slowly deepening the kiss until he flicked his tongue over the warm lips.

Ibu gasped softly, parting his lips to invite the other boy to deepen the kiss.

Slipping inside, Kamio took his time, totally unlike his nature. Him, the speed demon, slowly taking his time with Ibu.

He let his tongue explore the inside of Ibu's mouth, enjoying the masculan taste along with the faint taste of the peppermint gum the other had been chewing earlier.

Ibu moaned softly, arching up closer to the other boy. His arms pulled him closer. His tongue slowly met Ibu's and tangled with it. He teased it softly, meeting it with slow motions. All the while, his eyes drifted closed.

As Kamio continued the kiss he allowed his hands to move to the front of Ibu's shirt, and slowly began to unbutton it, revealing smooth skin with each one undone.

He panted softly, leaning up toward the soft touch. All the while, he wanted more, even as his tongue grew bolder in the kiss.

Finally, Kamio broke the kiss for much needed air. "...Stairs..." he managed to get out in between gasps for breath.

Ibu blinked for a moment, surprised. "What?" he asked, missing what he was talking about.

"Upstairs..." Kamio tried again, making the other realize that they were standing in the middle of the kitchen.

He blinked once more, before nodding, leading the other boy the way he wanted to go.

After they made it upstairs to Kamio's room and closed the door, Kamio pressed his lips against Ibu's again, slowly backing him towards the bed. "Want you..." he murmured in between kisses.

Ibu sighed and leaned in, pressing his body close to him. "Want you too," he whispered, his voice husky.

Removing Ibu's shirt before lying him on the bed, Kamio moved on top of him, just staring. Ibu was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, with his bluish lavender hair and dark eyes... How could he even THINK he was interested in An?

Ibu gazed up at him, love and passion in his gaze. "I... I can't believe this is happening. I think I'm dreaming again and this is just another one of them. This can't be real, it just can't," he muttered, going into one of his rants.

"Shinji." Kamio's voice was firm. "This is real. Feel for yourself." In a unexpected move, Kamio rolled them over, so Ibu was was now above him. "Feel for yourself," he whispered again.

He gasped softly, running his hands slowly under Kamio's shirt and feeling the warm skin underneath. "Akira... are you... sure I'm not dreaming?" he asked, kissing his way down his neck.

Kamio arched slightly into the other's touch with a soft groan. "What... what do you think Shinji?" he murmured, his eyes slowly glazing over in pleasure.

Ibu sighed, before slowly, sensually pulling the shirt off his soon-to-be-lover. He then slowly began to trail his lips over his neck and down his chest. "I don't know, feels like a dream."

"If this is a dream... I don't want to wake up," Kamio moaned softly, his hair moving away from his face and revealing both eyes, heavy lidded and full of want and need.

Ibu smirked, before nipping a slightly peaked nipple, which made it perk up the rest of the way. "Is that so?" he asked, smirking softly.

"Ahh!" A soft cry escaped the speed demon's lips. "You... you seem to be getting into this a little more..." Kamio panted out, his fingers curling against the sheets.

He moved to lap and nip at the other peak to make it as perked as the other one. "I've dreamed of this for such a long time."

"How long?" Kamio's eyes looked at the other. "How long have you dreamt about being with me?"

Ibu smiled and trailed nipping kisses down his body to the waistband of his pants. "For a long time," he murmured.

Kamio moaned again, louder, as his eyes finally slipped shut, unable to fight the pleasure corsing through him. "Oh god... Shinji..."

He smiled, before slowly beginning to strip the speed demon's of his pants. Once he had just the boxers on him, he smiled. Ibu then pulled his own pants off. "How long have you wanted me?" he asked, trailing his lips around the bare skin just under the bottom edge of his boxers.

"Ahh... since... I can't even remember... I've wanted you for so long..." Kamio reached up, his fingers playing with Ibu's soft hair.

Ibu smiled, kissing his way up his legs, slightly running his fingers up under the boxers. "You should have told me," he murmured softly.

"Oh? And what about (gasps) you? You didn't say anything either," Kamio said, shivering at the touch.

Reaching up, he slowly began to pull off his boxers. "I did. You just never listened to me."

"Nani?" Kamio sat up at that. "What do you mean?"

"I say a lot when I mutter to myself. People tend to not hear me. Every time I saw you with An, I'd mutter about how much I loved you but you never noticed... or heard me."

Kamio looked away. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. "If I had know..."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss him deeply. "Don't worry about it. You know now, don't you?"

"Mmm..." Kamio kissed the other back. "Kinda funny how you suddenly became the forceful one in this... but I like it."

Ibu raised an eyebrow. "I always dreamed of taking you. Making you writh in pleasure while I have my fill of your body. My body showing you such bliss that you had never expected."

"Oh god..." Kamio groaned softly, his body getting hotter. "Shinji..."

Finally getting the boxers entirely off Kamio's body, he began to trail his lips up his inner thigh to lap softly at the twin sacks. "I take it you like that idea?"

"NNNNH!" Kamio cried out in pleasure, his eyes snapping open. "Shinji!" he panted. "Yes!"

He smiled, slowly trailing his tongue up from the sacks to his length, slipping up it in teasing strokes.

"Ah... haah..." Kamio's fingers twisted into the sheets tighter. This was amazing! He never expected it to be like THIS! "Shinji... more... please..."

Ibu smiled and licked all over the length. Once it was moist from his saliva, he began to take it into his mouth. The tip only at first, teasing it slowly and running his tongue around the sensitive underside of the head.

As he did this, he used extra saliva to coat his fingers, before exploring the entrance he found just under his balls. He was careful, tentative, yet he confidently pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle.

"NNNH!" Kamio's back arched off the bed, harsh pants escaping him. "S-Shiji... what... are you..."

His finger slipped in fully when Kamio arched up off the bed. A soft smile framed his lips, even as he pushed himself further down on Kamio's cock. He licked around it as he suckled, working the rigid length with slow precision. All the while, his finger worked in and out of his love's body. He didn't answer him in words... he answered him with actions.

Kamio's cries became louder and more intense. On its own accord, his lower half started to move against the probing finger.

Once Kaimo was taking the finger without trouble, Ibu began to work in a second finger. All the while, he distracted Kamio by taking a little more of the length into his mouth.

"Nnh! Shinij! H-Hurry!" Kamio cried, the pleasure becoming unbearable. True to his name, everything hit him fast and intensely. It was almost too much.

Ibu moved back slightly, his mouth leaving the bitter-sweet length as a third finger pressed inside, helping to stretch him more. His fingers working in him carefully. All the while, he lapped at Kamio's skin, working his way up his body.

Kamio looked at the other, face flushed, breathing deep and harsh. "S-Shinji...p-please..." he begged, his legs spreading more. "Please... I n-need you inside me..."

Ibu didn't make Kamio beg a second time. He slicked up his own member before pulling his fingers out of the warm passage and settled himself between Kamio's legs. His hot member coming to rest that the tight entrance. "Put you legs around my waist. I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, his breathing a little fast as well.

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Kamio's chin before moving upward to kiss his lips. "The last thing I want, Akira, is to hurt you."

Kamio smiled softly and kissed him back. "You could never hurt me," he whispered, wrapping his legs around Ibu's waist. "I trust you completely..."

"Good, cause your mine now," he muttered, before pushing into him with a single thrust, settling himself deeply inside him.

The other shivered at those words. "Yours..." he moaned, wrapping his arms around the Ibu's neck.

Ibu looked down at Kamio, surprised that he hadn't really felt him enter him. He remained there for a moment, letting him get used to him. He then slowly, carefully, began to move inside him, sliding out before pushing back in.

"Ah... ah..." Kamio moaned over and over as Ibu moved inside him. "Shinji... feels... so good…"

He smiled and kissed him once more, his pace slow and steady at the moment. "Do you think you can handle a little more speed, Akira?" he asked softly, a glint in his eyes as he leaned over and nibbled at his neck.

"Of... course I can..." he managed to get out. "I'm the speed demon, aren't I?"

He smirked, biting at his neck once more. "I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured, before beginning to move faster in and out of him. His pace was fast, but still courteous. He moved, changing his angle slightly, hoping to hit that spot he had yet to find. All the while, his began to moan and pant in pleasure. Kamio felt wonderfully tight and Ibu wasn't certain he could hold back much longer.

Suddenly a sharp scream filled the room, indicating that Ibu had found the spot. "SHINJI!" Kamio cried, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Akira," Ibu returned, in softer, more mumbling tone. He pushed into him faster, hitting that spot over and over again, wanting to make his now lover find the pleasure he was giving him. Wanting him to let go... before he couldn't hold on to his own control any longer.

"AHHH!" Kamio cried out and suddenly something warm hit his and Ibu's chest. "I love you Shinji!"

Ibu felt the passage seem to close in around his length and with a strangled cry, he spilled his own seed deep inside of Kamio before falling on top of him, sweaty and content. "I love you, Akira," he murmured back, in a tired but content voice.

"That... was amazing..." Kamio murmured, his arms wrapping around Ibu, liking the weight of the other on him.

Ibu lifted his head, gazing down at his now lover and smiled softly, a faint pink on his cheeks. "Echizen had told me how successful Fuji had been at helping couples for Christmas, so I kind of asked for his help to win you," he answered in a quiet voice.

Kamio surprised the other by starting to laugh. "Really? Because I Fuji for help too!"

Ibu blinked in surprise, before laughing as well. "So we both asked Fuji for help?"

"Looks that way." Kamio smiled at the man still on top of him. "I have to say though, Fuji is good at what he does."

Ibu nodded, slowly moving to lay down beside Kamio, snuggling with him. "Yes, he is. And he's bound to have a big head after this one."

"I heard he was able to get Akutsu and Kawamura together too," Kamio murmured, playing with Ibu's hair gently.

He nodded. "I had heard of that as well," he said, sighing softly and moving to get closed to Kamio. He then kissed the other boy softly. "Personally, I am really glad we both sought his help. We might have never gotten together otherwise."

Kamio smiled again as he kissed the other. He was glad too. "I think we're going to have to do that thank you card after all," Kamio said softly against the other's lips before deepening the kiss.

Ibu smiled before letting himself become lost in the kiss. Right now, he didn't need to think about talking. There was much more talking going on right at that moment, without one word being said.

----------

Fuji, who was snuggling against Tezuka after a rather intense round of love making in the shower, lifted his head and turned away from his lover, before sneezing suddenly.

Tezuka opened his eyes, worry shining in them. "Syusuke? Are you alright?" he asked. "You're not getting a cold are you?"

Fuji blinked for a moment before shaking his head, turning his ice blue gaze on Tezuka. "No, Kuni-kun, I think someone was just talking about me. I hope it was in a good way," he commented with a grin, leaning up to kiss his lover on the lips softly.

Tezuka smiled and kissed him back. "After all the good deeds you've done this Christmas, I don't doubt it."

He laughed softly, before looking at Tezuka seriously. "I have one more to take care of before I can say I'm done for the year love. It seems my family will be moving come January, and I didn't want to leave. So I'll be staying here, in the family home, all alone. Unless, of course, there was a rather handsome young man who'd be willing to live with me... and help me fight being alone."

Tezuka cupped his love's cheek. "You don't even have to ask, because my answer would be yes."

Fuji grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He leaned in close, his lips a mere breath away from Tezuka's. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"You tell me every day, every hour, minute, second. Not once do I feel like you don't. You tell me just by looking at me," he said softly, his eyes not leaving Fuji's.

Fuji smirked and leaned in that small distance, brushing his lips across Tezuka's even as he never closed his eyes, keeping his locked with Tezuka's. "It does help when you don't get scared just because I'm looking at you."

"I love it when you look at me," Tezuka murmured, his hands moving down to cup Fuji's ass and pulled him close. "I love it when you touch me as well..."

Fuji moaned softly and pressed tightly against his lover. "Mmm, I love to touch you as well," he murmured, his hand reaching down to cup his length in a gentle hold. "I suppose we are made for one another, Kunimitsu."

"I... suppose we are," Tezuka said with a groan before capturing Fuji's lips once again.

Fuji moaned and leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lover's lips against his. When they finally broke for air, he looked at the clock and smiled. At 12:01, it was officially Christmas. Looking back down to look at Tezuka, he grinned. "Merry Christmas, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka smiled back. "Merry Christmas Syusuke. I love you."

"I love you too."

----------

(And that's ends the What I Got for Christmas Series, and ending it on Christmas Day too! We hope you all enjoyed it, and we already have plans for Valentine's Day stories, so if you have a pairing you'd would like to see, let us know and we'll see what we can do, but be forwarned, we like the pairings we did, and it might be hard for us to change that. Email or write a review please! Thanks for reading, and see you next time!

Story finished December 25, 2005


End file.
